


【盾冬AU】Crazy in love

by hexeamelie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Werewolf, vampire, 原创, 现代
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexeamelie/pseuds/hexeamelie
Summary: 简介：Bucky和他的吸血鬼男友Steve一直过着甜蜜幸福的生活。Steve因血族事务离家没多久，未曾谋面的吸血鬼Loki突然出现在了Bucky面前，并将他卷入了极度复杂危险的状况里……人设：STEVE/血族，BUCKY/人类副CP，按剧情分戏份：锤基（Thor/狼人，Loki/血族）  寡鹰（Nat/血族，Clint/人类）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中主角不属于我，OOC/BUG注意。两主角对彼此来说都是魔性的存在，不逆不拆。会有大量露骨的性爱场景描写。  
> 文中需解释的地方会用序号标明，并在章节后面加以注释。  
> 设定很狗血很苏。接受再看文哦。  
> 会有少許提到卡特或莎伦，几笔带过，放心看。
> 
> △开篇注释：  
> 1.Steve设定为七代吸血鬼，血统纯正。据参考资料，有说古老的吸血鬼其实是不怕日光和紫外线，  
> 所以这里也设定他对阳光免疫。被Steve初拥（the embrace）的新血族将会继承阳光免疫的能力，且能衍生其他异能。  
> 2.长老血统以下的吸血鬼无法免疫阳光与紫外线。长老级别以上的吸血鬼会拥有一定的异能。其他级别有特例。  
> 七代吸血鬼的概念是至少活了一千年以上，属于长老。  
> 3.吸血鬼都能被银器杀死，并且对大蒜过敏。  
> 4.吸血鬼的人类形象无法改变。毛发会在剃掉后的迅速恢复原样。——参照「夜访吸血鬼」设定。

他投来的目光深沉且灼热，令Bucky感到自己正被一双无形的手恣意妄为着。他下意识地舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，而注视他的视线似乎又升高了一个热度。对方苍白而修长的手指有一下没一下地无声敲打着桌面，像在传递着某种暗号。Bucky似笑非笑地回应了一个戏谑的眼神，在会议发言人从笔记本电脑前抬起头时，中断了纠缠不休的暧昧视线。

“第三季度的营销方案与下半年的指标就是以上的内容，部门负责人们都清楚你们该怎么做了吧？上层需要看到超过预期的满意结果，我亦是。”

兀长的两个半小时会议在红发女魔头的一声“散会”中结束。各部门经理和主管利落地收拾好文件离开会议室。走出会议室前，Bucky不着痕迹地瞥了一眼还坐在位子上的金发男人，他正专注地和女魔头低声交谈。

给下属开了个小会后，Bucky前脚刚踏进办公室，那人后脚便大摇大摆地跟了进来。还未来得及把手中的文件搁到办公桌上，他就被拉进了对方的怀抱中，严严实实地来了个火辣的吻。手里的文件掉到地上，散了一地的纸张。

Bucky被捏住下巴抬起脸接受着对方热情的吻，脸被修剪得整齐的络腮胡摩挲着有点扎和痒，但没有令他感到不舒服。凉凉的舌头舔过他的唇瓣，只稍稍松了牙关，对方便乘隙滑入温暖的口腔里。舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，转而纠缠起回应他的软舌。圈紧着精瘦腰身的手顺着那性感的腰线向下滑去，大胆而下流揉捏着富于弹性的翘臀，昭示着主人的欲求。Bucky因此泄露了一声呻吟，在一切失控前毫不客气地咬了对方一口。

“Fuck you！Steve.”

Bucky轻喘着骂道。Steve则毫不在意嘴唇被咬破，他意犹未尽的舔了舔渗出一点血的下唇，看着恋人被他吻得一脸红潮的模样令他心情舒爽极了。

“Oh,Buck,My heart, I’d love to fuck you too.”

操着一口优雅英腔的Steve，贴近耳边所说的话却轻佻粗俗，并再次伸出舌头舔了一下Bucky的下颚，双手也开始拉扯着Bucky的衬衫。

“我现在不想在这里被你操，快滚回你的办公室，发情狂！”Bucky红着脸骂咧咧地从Steve怀里逃开。

“是吗？”Steve扬了扬眉梢，他退了两步让Bucky把地上的文件都拾起来。“你刚才表现的可不像你说的。”

当Bucky把文件整理好后，Steve又靠了过去。在他离自己还有一步的距离时，Bucky伸出食指戳在他心口处，瞪着他警告道：“再靠近一步，就等着这里被我插上一把刀。”

“噢，Buckyyy，你更让我兴奋了……”Steve沉下脸低哑地说道，同时握住了Bucky的手放到唇边亲了一下，深邃的蓝眸里满是不加掩藏欲望。

变态……

Bucky受不了的翻了个白眼，果断抽回了他的手，他现在可没空和他耍嘴炮。他拍着桌面上的一打文件对Steve下驱逐令：“下班前我要把这些多得要压死人的工作都做完，请你赶紧离开，别妨碍我，Rogers先生！”

“啧，Nat又给你这么多活儿？”Steve有些不满地抱怨，他走到了Bucky旁边扳过他的脸说：“那么在我离开前可否给我一个吻，供我在剩余的几个小时内回味呢？我亲爱的小鹿。”

Bucky被他肉麻的话激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。刚想拍掉Steve的手拒绝，对方倏地就亲了上来，故意把Bucky吻得快没气才放开他。留给他一个得逞的笑容后，Steve满意地离开了他的办公室。

没节操的混蛋Steve……

Bucky红着脸在心中暗骂，虽然这得怪一开始在会议上挑逗Steve的他不好。

****** 

“Jack，把这个传真过去，再把这几个项目的实施日程安排以邮件发过去，弄完赶紧回家，辛苦啦！”

“没问题，头儿，你也辛苦了。”

把最后的工作交代给助理后，今天的工作也总算告一段落了。Bucky一回到办公室就看见Steve坐在他的办公椅上把玩着一支笔，一见他，脸上立刻扬起闪亮的笑容。

“我饿了。”Bucky有气无力地说，取下挂在墙钩上的西装外套穿起来。现在已经快8点了，他早就饿得前胸贴后背了。

“我也饿了。”

不知何时就出现在身后的Steve拦腰抱住了他，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着他的颈动脉处，细细地嗅着Bucky身上好闻的气味。

“我说的是肚子饿。”

“当然，我已经预定好了餐厅。”

Steve笑眯眯地牵起Bucky的手并在手背上亲了一下，然后拉开办公室的门，毫不避讳地揽着Bucky的腰与他一同离开了公司。

坐在令人拘谨的高级餐厅里，Bucky小口品尝着贵得要命的红酒。坐于对面的Steve正认真听着侍者推荐菜肴，征询过Bucky的意见后，他微笑着向侍者下了单，一派彬彬有礼。

Steve就如同“绅士”这个词的完美化身，谈吐举止优雅得体，常年西装三件套不离身，以及固守各种礼仪的旧派作风，总会给人一种奇特的穿越感。

当然，Steve确实是一个非常特别且可以说得上可怕的古董级存在。

“在想我什么呢？”

Steve注意到了Bucky正盯着他出神。而被他的问题带回现实的Bucky抬了抬眉毛，道：“你又知道我是在想你？”

“嗯哼，那我猜对了。”

“我在想，你确实是个老古董吶。”

“唔…我认为我足够了解并融入现代社会了。”Steve歪了下头认真地想了想能造成这个结论的原因。难道Bucky还在介意前两天他不小心把他的Pad数据格式化的事情……

“你比山姆大叔的年纪还大这一点不就足以了？”Bucky揶揄道。①

“噢，那我不得不承认，在这点上我无可辩驳。”Steve失笑起来，伸手覆盖住Bucky放在桌上的手，然后握住，凉凉的手指摩挲着他的手背。“怎么，你开始在意年纪这个事情了吗？”

“你说呢？”

“你还年轻，Buck，而且魅力四射。”Steve捏了捏Bucky的手，视线粘在上面，他非常喜欢Bucky的手，它们就像艺术品一般漂亮。

“哼，我想任何人在你面前都和老沾不上边。”

在Bucky想要抽回手之前Steve先行放开了他，下一秒侍者就将晚餐送了上来。拿起酒和Steve碰了一下杯后，饥肠辘辘的Bucky开始享受面前诱人的顶级美食。Steve轻轻晃着手中的高脚杯，红色的酒液在杯中形成小小的漩涡，安静地欣赏着Bucky用餐的样子。

在Bucky吃掉最后一口餐后甜点后，Steve招来侍者结账，尽管他表现得从容，但Bucky最清楚他是有多么迫不及待。

瞥了一眼Steve没有动过几口的餐点，Bucky又忍不住在心中嫌弃他又一次的浪费，惯于节约的他决定回头得就这事儿说教他一番。在Steve用眼神催促他前，Bucky起身与他一同离开餐厅。

****** 

与Steve接吻从来都是件非常享受的事情。Bucky更是热衷与他进行缠绵悠长的亲吻，并乐此不疲。

他含住Bucky红润的唇瓣，温柔地舔吻着他的双唇，时而吸吮时而用牙齿轻咬。Bucky双手抱着他的头，修长的手指埋入他柔软的金发里揉弄着，主动探出舌尖与Steve嬉戏。Steve含住了他轻柔地吸吮着，卷着他的舌头将他推回到温热的口腔中，带着轻缓的节奏搅动着。Bucky来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角溢出时被Steve及时地舔舐掉，他的味道甜如蜜汁，令人欲罢不能。

绵长而挑逗的接吻让身体迅速地燃起情欲。Bucky抬起了一条腿勾住了Steve的腰，使得两人下半身完全贴在一起，没有体温而言的Steve总能使他过热的身体到舒服无比。

Steve握着Bucky的一只手亲吻着，在他舔过掌心时Bucky感到一阵战栗自手心扩散到全身。随后他在Bucky热情的注视中将他修长的手指逐一的舔过，吮吸，就好像在品尝美味的糖果一样。另一只手着往下套弄着Bucky已完全挺立的阴茎。Bucky舔了舔唇，闭上眼睛享受着Steve的取悦，丝毫不压抑从喉间发出愉悦的声音。

“唔，Bucky，你好香……”

Steve暗哑的声音里满是压抑的欲望，他转移了目标，开始舔咬着Bucky的脖子，在上面留下深浅不一的吻痕，再来是漂亮的锁骨，结实的胸口。凝脂般的肌肤让人流连再三。Steve将他的手指塞进那嫣红的双唇里，逗弄着他的软舌。他则开始舔弄起Bucky胸前小巧的乳尖，将肉粒含住吸吮轻咬。Bucky挺起胸呻吟出声，指尖在Steve肩头轻挠，被他的胡须扫到地方很痒，却也有另一种的快感。

“嗯、Steve……”

Bucky半睁着迷蒙的眼睛，停下吸吮Steve的手指，含糊地低唤了一声，抬起着臀部轻蹭着对方。

“要好好弄湿它们，乖嗯……”Steve诱哄着。

Bucky虽有些急不可耐，却还是顺从继续舔舐着Steve的手指，直到手指沾满了唾液。Steve从他湿热的口腔里抽回手指，往下来到那收缩着幽门。濡湿的手指在穴口徘徊了一会儿，接着钻了进去。Steve又开始吻他，骨节分明的手指在紧热的体内摸索扩张。当他轻车熟路地擦过敏感点，熟悉的快感让Bucky抽气战栗。身体热得几乎要融化了，肠壁蠕动着绞紧Steve的手指，他想要更粗大的东西来搅乱自己……

“Oh……Fuck me！Steve！I…want you……”

Bucky把腿更张开了一些，Steve抽出手指，拿来润滑液弄湿了硬如铁的阴茎，扶着它摩擦着不断引诱他进入的穴口，并试探性地顶了顶。

“准备好，宝贝儿。”Steve柔声报备，大手固定住Bucky的腰，一个挺身将前端挤进Bucky体内。Bucky急促地尖叫了一声，立刻绞紧了嵌入体内的巨物。

“Oh,Fuck…Buck，you’re so FUCKING…HOT！”

Steve低吼着，大半截肉茎被紧实火热的甬道包裹住，几乎想马上把身下的人操翻。但他并没有马上动作，隐忍着强烈的冲动以温柔的吻和抚摸去安抚Bucky紧绷的身体，耐心地等着他放松，并足够适应他。

Bucky感觉下半身都被填满了。被撑开不适感从两人相连的地方蔓延，随后又在情人的亲吻和爱抚中慢慢转化成难耐的欲求。

“动啊，快点……”

Steve依言折起Bucky双腿架在肩头，将阴茎抽出了一些，再缓缓往深处推进去，如此反复而温柔地抽插起来。他迷恋于身下健美的肉体，用一个又一个的吻在那麦色的肌肤上留下专属的印记。Steve开始一次比一次更深入地推进Bucky体内，每次插入都准确地碾压过敏感点。Bucky整个人随着他的动作轻轻摇晃，结合的快感慢慢升高。他紧紧攀在他后背上手指在每一次有力的顶撞中弯起又舒展而开。

他双眼迷蒙的与Steve视线纠缠，Steve双唇微张着，蹙着好看的眉，凝视他的眼中溢满了各种浓烈的欲望。

噢，是的，这个英俊的男人正在享受他的身体，并沉浸其中。而他……亦然。

“吻…吻我，Steve，再用力，狠狠干我……”

Bucky勾起嘴角吐出诱惑的词句，不意外地看着Steve在接收到他的话之后的剧烈反应。黑色瞳仁放大到几乎吃掉了所有的蓝色，接着他就像是要被吞吃入腹一般被Steve重重地吻着。他的动作也变得越发粗暴起来，一次次连根没入他体内深处，就像要将自己全部都挤进他体内一般凶猛。

在体内恣意流窜的快感近乎将人灭顶，Bucky扭紧眉头哭喊着承受Steve猛烈的攻势，无法控制的生理泪水从紧闭的眼角溢出，濡湿着他的脸颊，被吻得红肿湿润的双唇不断发出啜泣般的呻吟，紧搂在Steve背上的双手也在那苍白的肌肤上留下了几道的红痕。

“Buck……My Bucky……”

相比激烈的动作，Steve的呼唤充满怜爱，并一一吻去他的眼泪。湿热的内部不断地收缩绞紧着他，他撸动着Bucky阴茎的手也被分泌出的体液弄得湿黏，临近高潮使Bucky的身体热得更惊人，让Steve有种被太阳烫伤的错觉。

“该死的……你太诱人了……”

鼻子闻到的全是Bucky沸腾的血液的香气，那甜美至极的诱惑几乎要将他的理智吞噬殆尽。Bucky在重重地几轮攻势中射了出来，乳白的精液喷洒在两人的小腹和胸前。紧跟着攀上高潮的Steve低吼一声扬起了头，射精的瞬间让他双目大睁，蓝眸迅速被一片血色侵染变得通红，大张的口中露出了尖锐的獠牙。Steve下意识强迫自己远离Bucky的脖子，一口咬上一旁的枕头。

Steve在高潮中失神了几秒，待回神后，他缓缓退出Bucky体内，被阴茎带出的血色的精液从尚未闭合的肉穴内流出，染红了一小片床单上。②

他侧躺在Bucky身旁，用长出尖利指甲的手指小心翼翼地拨开Bucky汗湿的粘在额上的发丝，并在布满细汗的额上留下几个吻。稍微平复过来的Bucky缓缓张开眼睛，见到面前异于平日模样的Steve，慵懒地勾起嘴角的笑了笑。他抬手抚摸Steve的脸颊，Steve则握住了他，并在手心印了一个吻。Bucky望进那双血红的眼睛，呢喃道：

“不吻我吗？”

Steve目光宠溺地凑上去亲了亲他。在Bucky伸出舌头想要探进他口中时，他退开了，用食指抵着Bucky的唇低声说：“不行，太危险了。”

“你是认真的吗？”

Bucky呛声笑道，挑眉审视着Steve。Steve则报以无奈的微笑，他温柔地用拇指摩挲着Bucky的侧脸，解释：“宝贝，我不想伤到你。”

Bucky轻哼一声移开视线，接着忍着腰酸腿软地下了床，扔下一句“我去洗澡”，就径直走进了浴室。

Steve摸了摸喉咙，他口干舌燥得要命。起身抓起掉在地上浴袍套上，他走到开放式的吧台里，打开冰柜拿出了那盛满鲜红液体的瓶子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①山姆大叔：指美国。Bucky在调侃Steve岁数很大。  
> ②参考百科：吸血鬼的体液都是红色的，包括眼泪


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①血卫：即亲卫，岁数在两百年以上，各方面能力强大，但无异能。

Steve Rogers是个吸血鬼。

两人的初遇是在Bucky23岁的夏天。作为无神论者的James ‘Bucky’Barnes在过去的22年的人生中，从不相信任何神魔鬼怪之说，对他而言这些都只是人类靠想象杜撰出来的虚幻形象。比起这些玄说，他认为去相信地球之外有外星生物更靠谱。然而这些认知在与Steve相遇后便彻彻底底地被颠覆了。吸血鬼这种只在艺术作品里才存在的生物，如今却真实的活在他身边，甚至改写了他今后的人生。

说起来，在接受Steve是吸血鬼这件事并没有花Bucky多少时间。

Steve从一开始就坦承了身份，Bucky记得他当时还取笑了对方好久。试想一下，任谁的一夜情对象在上床前对你一本正经的说他其实是个吸血鬼什么的，大多数人的第一反应都会和他一样吧。当然，在见到Steve的真面目后，着实把他吓坏了。但最后让彼此都很意外的是，受到惊吓后的Bucky很快的接受和消化了这个事实。

Bucky不清楚这是由于他天生接受力太好了，还是因为那晚相遇的一刻他就被Steve给俘获了。或许是两者皆有吧。再者，会和Steve继续来往的另一个原因是——他们不管是身体上还是其他方面上的相性度好得简直不可思议，说是天生一对也不夸张。

既然两人都能从彼此身上获得满足和快乐，哪还有不在一起的道理？

对秉持着及时行乐原则的Bucky来说，Steve是吸血鬼这件事也变得无关紧要了，更何况他从不曾伤害过他。

Bucky总是对Steve充满好奇心，他既神秘又令人着迷。Steve从不介意Bucky各种各样奇怪的提问，本人似乎也相当乐在其中。因为到最后都会变成下面这样的场景——

“你不需要棺材吗？”

Bucky趴在Steve胸口上，好奇的问，手指在他的毫无心跳的心口上画着圈圈。Steve身上有着太多不同于电影小说里描写的那些传统吸血鬼的特质，比如他对阳光免疫，能在白昼里自由活动——好吧，这有点刀锋战士。①

“为什么我需要棺材？”Steve笑着反问，冰凉的手在Bucky光裸的肩头上来回抚摸，人体的温暖令他着迷。

“电影里的吸血鬼不都有自己的棺材么？用来睡觉恢复精力什么的，你没有吗？”

“那是电影，实际上对血族而言棺材不是必需品，以及，我有。”

Bucky抬起脑袋看着他，眼睛闪闪地注视他：“哈，我就知道，快告诉我你把它藏在哪儿？”

“我没带来纽约，它可不是什么方便携带的行李箱。”Steve扬了扬眉头，打趣道。

“好吧，也许今年圣诞节你会收到一个。”Bucky露出一脸坏笑。Steve笑着捏了捏他的下巴，意兴十足道：“你是想要我在棺材上干你吗？”

“你知道么，你真是太懂我了，甜心！我现在等不及圣诞早点儿来了。”Bucky微眯着眼睛，一脸兴奋。

“你真是个坏孩子啊。”

“那么老爹，你想要教导一下我吗？”

“乐意至极！”

接着Steve翻身将Bucky压倒在身下，给了他一个热烈的深吻。

……

当然，好奇归好奇，尽管对Steve的另一面不排斥，但不代表关于吸血鬼的一切Bucky都能欣然接受。

****** 

Bucky衣衫不整地被压在墙上任由Steve侵占他的身体。Steve有力的双手抓着他的臀部激烈地干着他，Bucky搂着他的肩颈，与他火热缠绵的吻着。缠在Steve腰上的修长而光裸的双腿在对方深入浅出的猛烈攻势下几乎快要挂不住。粗重的呼吸声，肉体撞击带出的淫靡的水声和拼命压抑着的低吟相互交织，盈满一室。

“噢！Stev…我要射唔……”

在亢奋的尖叫快要冲出喉咙前Bucky一口咬上Steve的肩头，借以堵住自己不受控制的声音。就算总裁的办公室隔音超好，他也没办法毫无顾忌的呻吟。

Steve腾出了一只手用力地撸动夹在两人腹部处饱胀的阴茎，深埋于他体内的性器一次次地顶戳着Bucky敏感的腺体直到他高潮。下一刻Steve强压下了着渴求鲜血的本能冲动，几下重重的抽撤之后也射了出来。他抱紧瘫软在怀里的Bucky往一旁的沙发躺去，让爱人趴在他身上，与他一同沉浸在高潮后余韵里。

Steve亲吻着Bucky的头顶，动手将两人的安全套弄掉，丢进了一旁的垃圾篓里。Bucky闭着眼睛小憩，消耗了太多体力的他此刻酥软得连一个手指头都不想动。Steve又一次执起他的右手细细的舔吻起来，舌尖执着地停留在昨天不小心划伤的食指指尖上。当感觉到他的獠牙轻刮过早已结痂伤口时，Bucky控制不住从身体一阵轻颤。

“我要回去工作了。”

Bucky懒懒地说着并抽回了手，挣扎着从Steve身上爬起来，但Steve禁锢在他腰上的手却不打算放开，让他现在呈伏在Steve胸口上和他对视的姿势。

“再待一会，Bucky。”Steve柔声请求道。

又是这个眼神……

饱含着矛盾的情感和欲望，深沉而压抑。

Bucky心底有些复杂，也有点疼，于是他捧着Steve的脸亲了上去，四唇厮磨。Steve收紧了手臂，吮吻着Bucky的下唇，感受着Bucky轻柔的指尖摩挲着他的须髯。

“我真的必须要回去了，我在你这里待得太久了。”

虽然嘴上这么说，但Bucky并没有马上起来，他继续靠Steve胸口上，享受着他用着轻重适中的力道给自己按摩酸软的腰背。

“没人会有意见的。”

“当然没人敢对你有意见，但我不想老被人八卦。”虽然他俩的暧昧关系在公司里已经不算什么秘密了，Bucky在心里补充道。

“那我让人把你的办公桌搬到我这里，再发个‘Bucky Barnes乃吾之珍宝，众不可窥’的公告，还有什么能八卦的？”Steve理了理Bucky有些凌乱的刘海，正儿八经地说。“再说，我们本来就是一对儿。”

Bucky噗呲一声笑了起来，低喃一句：“你有病。”

“Oh yeah，我患上了‘痴迷Bucky Barnes综合征’，而你要负责治疗我，直到我好起来。”Steve不怀好意地捏了一下他还光着的屁股，“不过看情况，我想我好不了了。”

“怪我咯？”Bucky从Steve身上坐起来，居高临下地看着Steve说道：“我可以随时放弃‘治疗’你。”

“不行！你必须，也只能‘治疗’我一个人，宝贝。”

“看你值不值得咯。”Bucky眯着眼睛，粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔下唇。

“必须值得，Oh——Buck，你现在这样实在太棒了，come on，让我们这样再来一发吧！”Steve色眯眯地说着，伸手抚摸着Bucky夹在自己腰侧两旁的大腿，甚至故意抬腰往上顶了他一下。Bucky腾地红了脸，拍开了Steve滑到他大腿根的手。

“You’re such a dick！”

“But you love me , right?”

“Oh yeah，I do love your dick.”

像是报复Steve一样，Bucky边说着边故意用暧昧的方式扭动两下臀部，惹得Steve倒吸一口气。

“宝贝儿……你确定不再来一次？”Steve嘶哑道。

“也许今晚——我会用你想要的方式‘治疗’你，保持点耐心，Stevie。”

Bucky边用诱惑的语调说着，边俯下身靠近Steve，对方则因为他的话而眼睛一亮，随即两人微笑着交换了一个吻。

Bucky捡起地上的裤子套上，Steve走到他跟前替他整理好凌乱的衬衫后，又抱着他依依不舍的亲了亲他的眼角。Bucky笑着回应了他一个吻，拿起桌上由Steve签好的合同离开了他的办公室。

****** 

和Steve在公司里做爱不是第一次了。彼此的办公室里，会议室，洗手间，甚至在杂物间，只要心情来了，就毫不顾忌地点。最初Bucky十分享受在这种随时可能会被人撞破的刺激性事里，甚至  
好几次都是他主动诱惑Steve。但这样的享受在被Steve的得力副手，公司人称女魔头的Natasha撞见了之后就变味了。

脸蛋精致，身材性感的Natasha是公认的女强人，无论何时都是一副不苟言笑的模样，行事作风干净利落，冷冰冰的活像个机器人。但即使如此也未能阻止众多男性对她趋之若慕。她其实也是一个吸血鬼，并且是Steve最信任的血卫①。Steve名下的所有产业几乎都是Natasha在管理。

Natasha从一开始就对Bucky和Steve之间的关系抱持反对的态度。即使知道Steve有多宠着他，她依然对他不甚友善。于是在一次被她撞见他和Steve在办公室里的情事后，她在接下来的半个月里把他的工作量增加了几倍，累得他和Steve说话的力气都没有，更别提其它了。在Bucky经历了各种刁难后，不知道Steve对她说了什么，她便收手不再管他们的事情了。结果是即便他们相处了近两年，两人之间僵硬的关系也没有缓和的迹象。

“Stark的合同签好了。”

Bucky把合同书放在Natasha的办公桌上。Natasha抬头冷淡地看了他一眼后，没说什么，从手边的一叠文件中抽出了几份，说道：“这些是Stark传真过来的，下个月Stark工业展会我们会是最大合作展商，麻烦你把这里所有的广告预算都做好，下班前拿给我。”说完皮笑肉不笑的弯起了嘴角，把分量不轻的几份文件递过来。

Bucky嘴角抽搐了一下，接过文件的同时在心底吐槽了一句：可恶的女魔头……

“Barnes。”在Bucky准备拉开门走出去时，Natasha叫住了他。“下次换支好用的笔给Steve签字，这样可以节省不少‘签字’的时间。”

Natasha冷冷的嘲讽让Bucky脸上一热，他扯出一抹尴尬的笑，立即推门离开了她的办公室。

****** 

“我想她真的很讨厌我。”

Bucky坐在Steve腿上任由他一边亲着他的脖子，一边解开衬衫抚摸他，当乳头被冰凉的手指触碰玩弄的时候，Bucky轻哼着颤抖起来。

“宝贝，她并不讨厌你，你完全不知道你的魅力有多大。”

Steve给他一个抚慰的吻。Bucky嗤了一声，捧着Steve的脸注视着他的眼睛认真地说：“我不是笨蛋，Steve。”

“给Nat一点时间，她遇过很多事，要让她马上接受新的朋友并不容易，她也许表现得有些尖锐，但我保证，她不讨厌你。”

Steve的拇指温柔地摩挲着Bucky的颈窝，Bucky勉强一笑，于他而言Steve的话并没带来多少安慰。他低头轻叹一声，喃道：“我只是不想被你的朋友讨厌，这让我感觉很不好，我和她认识都快三年了……”

“看着我，Bucky。”Steve抬起他的下巴，认真道：“不要太小看你自己，没有人不喜欢性感帅气，魅力十足的James Barnes，你只要一笑，任何人都会被你收服，我可是活生生的例子，对吗？下次你可以试着对Natasha展现一下你迷人的微笑，我保证到时候会改变你认为她讨厌你的想法。”

“Don’t fool me.”

Bucky咕哝着，一连串的赞词听得他耳根发热，从公司带回来的郁闷也在此刻消失无踪。随后当Bucky式的自信笑容又回到他的脸上时，让Steve一阵口干舌燥。

噢！他真是爱死Bucky的笑了。不管什么时候，只要Bucky对他一笑，他就会一种血液沸腾，心跳不已的感觉，尽管他的心脏和血液早已静止了上千年。

“相信我，我永远也不会欺骗你！”

Steve说着吻住Bucky柔软的唇，把他搂得更贴近自己，近得可以感受到Bucky有力的心跳，以及呼吸时胸腔规律的起伏。Bucky投入地与他接吻，主动深入Steve的口中，他的口腔冷得毫无生气，但他却迷上了这种冰凉的感觉，尤其是在夏天。当Steve的舌头缠住他的时，他似乎品尝到了微咸的血液的味道。

意乱情迷之间Bucky异常渴望与吸血鬼形态的Steve进行热辣地舌吻。

在两人都完全赤身裸体时，Bucky一把将Steve推倒在床上，然后骑在了Steve身上，俯视着一脸想把他拆吃入腹的Steve，笑容性感又邪恶：

“现在——让我们开始‘性爱治疗’时间，准备好了吗？」

“Oh，come on，Dr.Barnes，help me please！”

Steve兴奋得尾音轻颤，灼热的视线紧锁着Bucky，性致昂扬地等着他下一步动作。

“嗯哼，哪不舒服呢？”

“我的嘴唇，我身体，尤其是这里，可怜的小Steve极度需要医生你的照顾——”Steve抓着Bucky的手往下腹的昂扬碰去。Bucky坏笑着抚摸了一把又抽回手，惹得Steve不满出声。

“病人只能乖乖躺着，不准碰自己，也不能摸我。”

Bucky说着俯下身亲吻Steve的额头，眼窝，鼻尖，故意绕过嘴唇去轻咬他蓄着须髯的下巴，再往下一寸一寸亲着Steve冰凉丝滑的皮肤，时而轻咬，时而舔舐。

“这真是残忍的考验……”Steve嘟嚷着，乖乖忍耐着不抬手去触碰Bucky的身体。当Bucky一路吻到他下腹，用温暖湿润的口腔含住他的龟头时，他粗喘着低吼出声。

噢，Bucky的嘴简直太棒了！他爱死Bucky为他口交了。

Bucky含住饱满的前端，用舌尖刺激着顶端铃口，来回舔弄吮吸着。另一只手则或轻或重地揉捏着Steve的肉球。接着舌头沿着粗大的茎身来回舔舐着凸起的血管，将柱身舔弄得一片濡湿后，将整根纳入口中专注地吮吸吞吐。

“对，就是这样，太棒了！哦，你美妙的嘴和舌头……”

Steve声音低哑地赞美着，手揉弄着Bucky柔软的发，腰臀自发的缓缓地摆动起来，顶刺着Bucky湿暖的口腔。Bucky来回的深喉后，吐出肉茎，抬起头舔掉了唇上过多的津液，诱人的红晕布满脸颊。他直起身，从床头柜摸出润滑液倒在手中，在Steve火热的注视中开始扩张着自己。

Steve微张着嘴痴迷地盯着一脸媚态的Bucky，他伸手绕到Bucky臀部入口，在Bucky的抽气声中，将食指挤进已经含着Bucky自己两根手指的紧窄甬道中，随着他的动作缓缓抽插。  
在身体变得足够柔软后，Bucky抽出手指将Steve冷硬的阴茎抵在已经湿滑无比的穴口，他蹙眉对接上Steve渴求的目光，由着Steve扶着他的臀部缓缓坐下，直到整根没入后，Bucky仰起头满足地闷哼。

在适应的空当，Bucky附身吻了吻Steve，注视着Steve混着些许血丝的蓝眸，低柔地诱惑道：

“让我看，Steve…你真实的模样……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①血卫：即亲卫，岁数在两百年以上，各方面能力强大，但无异能。


	3. Chapter 3

“我想被真实的你拥抱，想和吸血鬼的你做爱。”

Bucky如是说。Steve体内的欲火顿时因这话冷却了不少。

Bucky鲜少对他有所要求。通常只要在能做到的范围里，Steve会非常高兴他提出的任何要求，并乐于满足对方。因为他喜欢看到Bucky被满足时的反应，能让他展颜一笑，一切都值得。但，显然这个要求让他犹疑了。

“为什么？”Steve问。

“我只是单纯的这么想。”

“那么，你应该知道我会拒绝你。”

“我知道……”Bucky弯起嘴角低声软语，“你不会的。”

Steve与他安静地对视了一会，然后合上眼睛轻叹一声。他应该拒绝Bucky，即使知道Bucky对吸血鬼真面目的了解不过只是拥有异于人类的獠牙与血瞳罢了。当然，普通吸血鬼的确都是这样的形态，但Steve不一样。他不想也不会让他见识到他真正的样子。

“你不会伤害我的对吗，宝贝？”Bucky持续诱哄着，他动了动腰臀，引来两人闷哼。

“你总是能将我击败。”

Steve缓缓地说着，再次睁开眼睛时，瞳色褪去平日的冰蓝的伪装恢复成血红色。Bucky深深吸了一口气，望向他的眼神再次变得火热起来。Steve把他拉下来吻住那嫣红的唇瓣，Bucky立刻主动探入他口中。当他的舌尖刷过尖尖的獠牙的时候，一股难以形容的兴奋的激流冲刷了彼此神经。

过去Steve从来只在到达性高潮的一刻才会在他面前显露出吸血鬼的形态，并且从来不让Bucky在那样的状态中与他深吻。一想到这是第一次Steve用真面目与他如此接吻做爱，Bucky就控制不住内心的激动与狂喜。

Steve抱着他坐起身，开始缓缓的由下往上地顶刺着Bucky，他们忘情地接吻，比平日来得更绵长而激情。他抓着Bucky的腰，尖尖的指甲微微陷进肉里，有点疼，但也让Bucky难以抑制的兴奋。当Steve吻上他脖颈，尖牙轻咬着动脉上的柔软皮肤时，Bucky几乎绷紧了所有的神经，身体因此绞紧了甬道内粗厚的阴茎。

啊……这真是危险，却又刺激得令人欲罢不能。

他扳过Steve的头再次吻住他的同时，激烈地摆动着臀部吞吐Steve的性器。Steve闷吼一声，将他压在身下冲刺。Bucky紧抱着Steve强壮的身体情难自禁地呻吟着，身体随着他有力的动作晃荡着，任着Steve将他带上云端……

****** 

Steve在这个世上存活了很久很久，久到他自己也说不上究竟活了几岁。同样的，他也遗忘了许多人和事。记忆的流失或许和他曾被冰封了很长时间有关，又或许只是单纯的遗忘罢了。

他不爱缅怀过去，但偶尔也会忆起一些旧时光。在那些斑驳而久远的记忆中，有过的快乐模糊不清，经历过的悲痛却刻骨铭心。但Steve感谢这些不堪回首的伤痛，因为它们总会提醒着他远离重蹈覆辙。

Bucky在熟睡。Steve喜欢看到他毫无防备的睡颜，这让他相信他是令Bucky感到安全的。调高了室温，等Bucky因为闷热而在薄被下扭动时，他便将翻身侧睡的Bucky圈入怀里。得到低温解救的Bucky在他怀里蹭动了一下，随后又像八爪鱼似的手脚并用的缠在Steve身上继续睡。

亲了亲Bucky，他的血液中独特的香气盈满鼻腔。这总让Steve想要用力的一口咬下去，将獠牙嵌入他的血管中去大口的吸吮他温热的血液，品尝他的纯真与甘美。

人类于吸血鬼只是食物一样的存在。但Bucky不一样，他对Steve来说是特别的。

Steve无法忽视本能对鲜血的渴望。Bucky根本不知道他每天有多努力，才能克制住自己不去伤害他。Bucky也不知道，像他这样拥有纯洁灵魂的人的血液对任何吸血鬼来说都是极上的美味。只是他身上一直带着Steve的标记①，所以才没人敢对他出手。

今年是Bucky待在他身边的第三年。

Steve十分享受Bucky的陪伴。他们的关系轻松而惬意，偶尔小吵小闹后很快又能和好腻在一起。尽管从未真正互表心意，但两人的相处模式和世间任何普通情侣无异。

在处理与Steve这样奇特的关系上，Bucky总是表现得十分的出人意表。他从未视Steve为异类怪物，即使是在面对吸血鬼形态的他。  
偶尔Bucky会好奇的问一些关于吸血鬼事情，Steve虽不会刻意回避和隐瞒，但也只会给他轻描淡写的回答。Bucky至今对吸血鬼的了解只停留在表面，Steve也并不想让他过深地了解血族的一切，这对他有好处。而对方也了然于心他们之间的界限，从不会跨界。

在Bucky身上，理性与感性完美并存，Steve爱的就是这样的他。

噢，是的，他是真的爱上了Bucky。也许从再一次见到Bucky开始，他就坠入了爱河。

人类的生命短暂而脆弱，Steve十分珍惜和Bucky在一起的每个日子。他曾想过把Bucky永远的留在自己身边，但他无法这么做。

正因为爱他，所以他不能让惨痛的历史重演。唯一所能做的，就是给予对方他的爱情，陪着他走到时间的终点。

也许百年后他又将回归漫长的死寂，但那不重要，重要的是现在，他拥有他。

“Stevie……”

沉在梦乡中的Bucky呢喃了一声，嘴角扬起柔柔的笑。Steve收紧了怀抱， Bucky身上传来的体热就像一股暖流缓缓地淌入了Steve干涸的心脏里，驱散着千年的冰冷。

夺取他的血液！占有他的灵魂！

一瞬间蛰伏在体内的原始欲望又在不安的蠢动，矛盾的痛苦使Steve皱眉。尽管许下诺言永远不去伤害Bucky，但他却日渐感到，他正慢慢失去让自己不会成为Bucky最大威胁的自信。

****** 

结束忙碌的一周，不需要加班的周末简直不能更棒了。他们几乎一整天都腻在床上，直到Bucky肚子饿得开始抗议后，两人才下床离开卧室。

到家附近的超市采购了一番，回家后Steve帮着Bucky一起处理食材。Steve喜欢看Bucky围着围裙在厨房忙活的样子。他擅长烹饪，手艺也不输给很多高级饭店的大厨，虽然工作之后的Bucky已经很少时间能下一次厨。

客厅里电话响起了，Steve用手巾擦了擦手后去接听。Bucky看着他在客厅停留了一下，接着走进了书房去。

“你要去罗马尼亚？”

正在煎着羊排的Bucky惊讶地转头看向通完话回来的Steve。Steve点了点头，绕到Bucky身后搂住了他，在他长出胡茬脸颊亲了一口。“我会在那边待十天左右。”他说。

“十天？”

“为了你我会早点回来的。”

“嗯哼。”Bucky轻轻拍了一下Steve缠在他腰上的手，示意他从他身上退开。关了火，将煎好的羊排装盘，收拾了一下，端起盘子往餐桌上走去。

“谈公事？”

“算是吧，处理一些事情，Nat会和我一起去。”

替Bucky拉开了椅子等他坐下后，Steve跟着坐到相邻的座位上，顺手拿起冰桶里的红酒给两人都倒了一杯。

Bucky拿起酒杯的同时搜索了一下记忆，他没有任何关于与罗马尼亚的公司合作的印象，过去就算是重要的公事也通常是Natasha带其他人去办（除非是Steve必须亲自去）。Bucky隐约觉得和公司无关。虽然有点好奇，但他没有再问。

“那么，祝旅途愉快，一切顺利。”他举杯道。

“谢谢，宝贝。”

两人碰杯后开始安静地用餐。今晚的主菜是法式煎羊排搭配着西兰花，樱桃西红柿与洋葱片，色香味完美。Steve不得不再一次称赞Bucky优秀的厨艺。尽管吃这些食物并不会让他有饱腹感，但这是Bucky亲自烹饪的，他很乐意为他吃掉。

吃了几口后，Steve停下来用餐巾擦了擦嘴，真诚地赞美道：“你的手艺更棒了，亲爱的，这羊排煎得恰到好处，味道太好了！”

“谢谢。”Bucky冲着他甜甜一笑。他喜欢自己动手做饭，从前他只是单纯享受烹饪的乐趣，而现在似乎更多的是为了Steve一句赞美，他知道Steve并不需要食用血液以外的食物，但当每次Steve都把他做的饭菜吃光时，都让他有种千金不换的满足感。

“那么，你们什么时候出发？”吃得消停的时候，Bucky问 。

“今夜。”

“什么？”Bucky一脸吃惊。

“Nat再过半个小时会过来。”Steve看了一下墙上的挂钟回答。

“这么快？我以为至少会过了这个周末。”

“抱歉，明天不能陪你回去看望Barnes夫人，等我回来再一起去好吗？”

Steve歉疚和无奈地说，他的手在Bucky脖子根处摩挲了几下，随后将人拉向他。两人浅浅一吻后，Bucky弯起嘴角笑着说：“没关系，还有很多机会。”

Bucky将餐盘都收到厨房后，才想起Steve要出远门了还什么都没有准备。“我需要帮你打包什么吗？衣服什么的。”他问。

“不，谢谢，别担心，Nat会准备好一切。”Steve把打算要回房间去打包行李的Bucky一把搂到怀里，“你只需要给我一个吻……”

话音消失在贴合的双唇里，Bucky先是一愣，随后捧着Steve的脸颊加深了亲吻。两人陷入缠绵的热吻中，直到一声门铃的响起，才分开了如胶似漆的他们。

“我去开门……”

Bucky轻轻喘着气，脸色绯红，而Steve在他眉间亲了一口，笑着拒绝了他：“我去。”

一身黑色劲装的Natasha走进了屋里，红色秀发整齐的束在脑后，手里提着一个黑色的手提箱，一把银色的手铐连接着她的手腕与箱子。Bucky微笑着和她打了个招呼，而对方面无表情的轻轻点了点头以作回应。她用着Bucky听不懂的语言对Steve说了一些话，随后Steve表情瞬间严肃起来。

“我已经安排好了，现在直升机在楼顶等着。”Natasha给Steve拉开了门。

Bucky将外套拿给Steve穿上，Steve对他笑了笑，当着Natasha的面亲了亲他，不舍道：“我要走了，宝贝，我会想你的。”

“我也是。”Bucky微笑回应，眼中同样流露着不舍的光芒。“去吧，一路顺风，有时间给我电话。”

两人再次吻别之后，Steve便和Natasha一同离开了，留给Bucky一室寂静。

十天。说起来他们还是第一次分开这么长时间，而临行前Steve和Natasha之间的气氛总让Bucky有种莫名的不安。

******

Steve离开后的第四天。 

Bucky真心感激Natasha留下了一堆事务给他处理，忙碌的工作分散了他大部分的注意力。把最后一份预算报表存储好，Bucky疲累地揉了揉太阳穴。一看时间，早已过10点。他把办公桌收拾了一下，然后离开公司回家。

一到家连灯都没开，Bucky就先去查看有没有Steve的电话留言，但结果让他失望。已经第四天了，Steve除了到达罗马尼亚时来过一通电话后，再也没有联系过他。他尝试联络过Steve，电话却一直都无法接通。他们之间从未出现这样的失联状况，这让他十分不安。

Bucky无力地倒在客厅沙发里，因阳台外吹进来的清冷夜风而感到有些发冷。他挣扎从沙发起来，一边松开领带一边走向阳台，印象中在早上出门前似乎有关好了阳台的玻璃门。当他走近时，就着外面映射进来的霓虹光，发现了地毯上散落的一些玻璃碎片。他不由屏住呼吸警惕起来。

有人闯空门！？

Bucky紧张咽了口口水，不知盗贼是否还在屋里。他轻手轻脚地移动到一旁的吧台，伸手抓起一个酒瓶用以防身。屋内一片死寂，Bucky紧张得手心冒汗，他掏出口袋里的手机按下了911，不管怎样先报警再说。

电话接通的瞬间，一个黑影猛地将他扑倒在地上，手机从手中飞了出去砸在了墙上。硬生生摔在地上的Bucky后背一阵钝痛，他奋力操起手中的酒瓶往身上的人砸去。但对方敏捷地抓住了他的手腕，力道之大，让他疼得松开手，酒瓶哐当掉在地上滚到了一旁。

Bucky被压制得无法动弹，对方一手抓着他的双手抵在头顶，一手掐着他的肩头，尖锐的指甲几乎要陷进他的肩窝里。

“你……是谁！”

Bucky艰难地挤出几个字，并感到一股不同寻常的冰冷隔着薄薄的衬衫渗到他身上，透过昏暗的光线看见消瘦苍白的下巴靠近了他，并轻轻地嗅了嗅他。随即那双毫无血色的薄唇微微张开，露出了雪白而尖锐的獠牙。

吸血鬼！

Bucky吸入一口冷气，恐惧的恶寒从尾椎处袭上全身。他怎么也想不到有一天会被别的吸血鬼袭击。陷入随时会丧命的危机之中，Bucky开始奋力地挣扎求生。

“从我身上滚开！”

“嘘嘘嘘——”

对方突然出声了，那声音温软低沉，像是在安抚婴儿一样。Bucky屏住呼吸瞪着对方，但因为黑暗，他无法辨别对方的模样。

“我不会伤害你，别害怕，我只需要你告诉我，Steve在哪？”

“我无法相信你！我也不知道你在说什么！”Bucky咬牙切齿道。

“好吧。”

对方突然干脆地松开了钳制，从Bucky身上离开了。接着客厅的灯明晃晃的亮了起来，Bucky先是感到一阵晕眩，之后看清了袭击者的模样。苍白而削瘦的脸上一双暗红的眼睛紧紧的盯着Bucky，齐肩长的黑色卷发有些凌乱的披散着。他穿着一件黑色的皮夹克，一手捂在腰侧，Bucky注意到了白色T恤上面的一片暗红。

“对我说谎是没有用的，Bucky，Barnes。”对方勾起嘴角笑得有些阴寒。

“你受伤了。”Bucky指出，他没理会对方的恐吓。

“噢，是的，啧，该死的！”他低头看了看腰部，皱了皱眉头，随即又看向Bucky，催促道：“别岔开话题，快告诉我Steve在哪？”

“那你得告诉我你是谁。”

Bucky慢慢从地上起来，依然警惕地盯着对方。对方突然面露疲色，他的瞳色似乎又更深了。

“我是谁无关紧要。”他不耐烦地回答，“我只要你回答我的问题。”

“你不肯说就算了，但……我想你需要帮助。”在说出这句话后，Bucky忍不住想咬了自己的舌头，他还不知道对方是敌是友，这么做简直是找死。

对方露出了一抹奇怪的神色，随即嗤笑了一声，他缓缓走到沙发一屁股坐了上去，睨了一眼Bucky后，朝着他勾勾手指，开口道：  
“来吧，小天使，我是你的了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 标记：此处设定吸血鬼是可以豢养自己的『食物』的。被咬的人类单纯的被吸血是不会变成吸血鬼。能力高的吸血鬼可以给自己的『食物』留下一个肉眼看不见的魔法标记，只有同类才能识别。一般的低阶吸血鬼是不会冒险去抢夺高阶吸血鬼的『食物』，这么做会被当做是对权威的挑衅，下场会很惨。


	4. Chapter 4

在看见衣服下那一片血肉模糊的伤口时，Bucky感到胃部一阵抽搐。纤瘦的腰侧上四道深刻的伤口还在往外渗着暗红色的血，看上去就像被什么野兽抓伤一样。头一次遇见这种惨状让Bucky不免慌乱。他怒力忍住作呕的感觉，取出药箱里的双氧水和棉花来替他清理伤口。黑发男子看见他手中拿着的东西哑然失笑，Bucky奇怪地瞪了他一眼，没好气地问：

“干嘛？”

对方轻哼了一声，抓住了Bucky擦拭他伤口的手，紧盯着他说：“我需要血。”

Bucky头皮一麻，他尝试抽回自己的手，但失败了。对方即使看上去虚弱极了，力气却仍然大得不合常理。对方饥渴的视线几度停留在Bucky颈项上，他深吸一口气，努力使自己保持镇静，说：“那你放开我，我去拿。”

男子闻言松开了手，Bucky立刻走向吧台。他知道吧台的冰柜里总会备有一瓶血浆。拉开柜门，果然找到了那瓶和其它酒放置在一起的血浆。Bucky犹记得第一次发现冰柜里这不同寻常的‘饮料’时的震撼感。几乎每天都会有新鲜的血浆替换，Bucky不知道是谁送来的，也许是Steve的某一个血仆①。

“给你。”

Bucky将整瓶血浆和杯子拿到男子面前，对方仅是望着他歪了歪头，用眼神示意Bucky替他倒出来。Bucky不满地蹙了下眉头，但还是忍耐着拿掉了玻璃瓶塞将血倒入杯里，一股血腥味轻轻的飘散开来。

男子接过杯子，像品酒一般先是晃了晃杯子，再闻了闻，最后才凑到嘴边喝起来。Bucky在他喝血的一瞬间移开了视线。他曾经撞见过Steve饮血，对方就如现在男子这样仿佛在喝着普通的饮料一样。但只要意识到杯中之物是人血，Bucky就感到浑身不舒服。

“如果你没事了就请离开这里。”

在对方饮尽整瓶血时，Bucky开口要求。男子从沙发站了起来，Bucky跟着往后退了一步。他的瞳色已由暗红渐渐转变成明亮的血红，而腰上的伤口也在肉眼可见的状态下缓缓的愈合。

“我要用浴室。”

男子仿佛没听见Bucky的话一样，丢下一句话就径直往浴室里走。Bucky惊愕地看着他消失在浴室门后，对方轻车熟路得仿佛就跟在自己家似的。

真是狂妄的家伙……

Bucky暗想，虽说对方认识Steve，但在没弄清他的目的前还是不能掉以轻心。他在墙角处找到了自己的手机，但是已经被摔坏了。拿起座机拨了Steve的号码，等了半天换来的是无法接通。无奈之下他转拨了Natasha的号码，但也同样打不通。

“你在联络Steve吗？”

背后突然响起的声音吓了Bucky一跳，他回过身看见了吧台后赤裸着上身的男子，他正在酒柜前随意地挑选着红酒。

“你到底是谁？为什么要来这里？”

“老古董的存货，啧啧，就这瓶吧。”

对方吹了声口哨，拿了起瓶器自顾自地开酒，无视了Bucky的提问。他抿了一口酒后，终于转头看向了Bucky，他轻佻一笑，举起杯子问：“来一杯？”

“嘿！回答我！”Bucky低吼道。

这时男子沉默了几许，血红的眼睛不停地打量着Bucky，像在回想着什么，随后他再次勾起嘴角笑了起来：

“噢——我想起来了。”

将酒杯搁在吧台上，男子从吧台后缓缓地走了出来，淋浴过后的他发梢还滴着水，他只在腰间围着一条浴巾，身形削瘦却也很有肌肉，而腰侧上的伤几乎愈合了，苍白的皮肤上只剩下着4道扎眼的红痕。

蓦地眼前一花，Bucky就被顷刻贴近身前的男子按在了墙上，他擒住了Bucky的下巴，左右查看了一下Bucky的颈项，然后不屑地笑了出声：“老古董真是能忍。”

“什么？放开！”Bucky挣扎道。

“你居然还是个美味的‘处子’②。”

男子边说边舔了一下自己的獠牙，全身紧绷的Bucky看见对方眼里燃起了兴奋的情绪。

“你该死的离我远点！”

Bucky朝他挥起右拳，却被对方捉住了手反扭着将他面朝墙壁压制住，肩肌被拉伤的疼痛让Bucky龇牙。男子贴上了他的后背，舔了一下Bucky颈动脉处，低笑着说：“你真是香极了，弄得我都渴了。”

“你这个变态！我…帮助了你！”

Bucky一字一顿地对身后之人说着，他现在万分后悔没趁他在洗澡的时候离开公寓了。

“噢，我有没有说谢谢？或者，你再帮助我一次，让我尝尝你的味道。”

“你这个恩将仇报的…混蛋！”Bucky低吼了一声，而他越挣扎越被对方钳制得更紧，使他的肩膀几乎脱臼。

“不想被我吸光你的血，就乖乖告诉我Steve在哪？”

“我不知道！”

“他，在，哪？”他一字一顿地加重每个字的语调。

“我们失去了联络！你就是杀了我，我也他妈的不！知！道！”Bucky吼着，瞪大的双眼也因为情绪失控而湿润起来。

“Hey、hey、hey，放轻松，甜心。”对方说着松开了对Bucky的钳制，Bucky猛地一转身，使出全力用左手给了他一拳。被出其不意的一拳打在脸上的男子只是歪过了头，随后他嗟了一声道：“Fuck！居然打脸，现在你报仇了。”

“你究竟想要什么！？”Bucky粗喘着气瞪着眼前的男子，紧握的左手还在微微发抖。

“Loki。”

Bucky因为他突然转变的话锋而愣住了。

“我的大名。”

看着没反应过来的Bucky，Loki哼笑了一声，然后转身走回吧台拿起刚才的酒放到唇边喝了一口后，冷冷地瞥了眼Bucky，悠悠开口：  
“Steve会有大麻烦，如果我在三天后的满月前找不到他的话。”

******   
Loki的一句话让Bucky陷入了紧张不安之中，他将信将疑地开口道：“什么意思，他会有什么麻烦？”

“非常大的麻烦，不管你在犹豫什么，破晓前你还有3个小时来考虑要不要告诉我你知道的一切，我不会在此多做停留。” 

“我凭什么要相信一个刚刚袭击过我的陌生人？”Bucky反问，尽管内心惴惴不安，但他不会轻信这个来路不明的家伙，即使他说得煞有介事。

Loki忍不住翻了个白眼，说：“就凭你现在还能活着和我扯这么多没用的屁话，若你还在乎老古董的死活，就该他妈的老实的告诉我他去了哪！”

“Steve会有危险？”

“Oh，这就对了，开始紧张了吗？小美人，难道我千方百计找到这里就是为了逗你玩？为了他害我差点没命，而你还在该死的浪费我的时间。”

Loki面色难看地指了指腰间，真他妈头疼，不明白他的预感为何把他引导来这里，他可没有那么多时间耗在眼前这个麻烦的人类身上。Bucky咬紧了下颚，视线在地面上不安的来回扫动着，沉默了半响后，他再次望向Loki，动了动唇，说道：

“我不知道他具体在哪，他在几天前去了罗马尼亚。”

半响后，Loki干笑了一声，随后焦躁地捋了捋头发，喃喃自语道：“哈！真他妈太好了！我就知道这是个陷阱……”

“什么陷阱？”

听不懂对方在说什么，Bucky紧张地追问。Loki没有回答他，而是另外提出了要求：“我需要衣服，我要离开这里。”

“你必须告诉我怎么回事？”

“告诉你？你能做什么？你只是个脆弱不堪的人类。”Loki毫不客气地讥讽他，“你现在能做的就是照我的话，给我弄一套衣服来！”

Bucky狠狠地瞪着Loki，抿紧双唇咽下被羞辱的感觉。他走进卧室在衣柜里拿了一套衣服出来，扔在了Loki身上。

“你说得对！我只是个人类，但我不是你所说的那样羸弱！我需要你告诉我这究竟是怎么回事？告诉我！”

Loki完全无视了Bucky的质问，他干净利落的穿戴好之后，拉开了阳台的玻璃门走了出去。Bucky赶忙追上去，看见Loki已经翻过阳台护栏站，在Bucky惊愕的呼喊中纵身一跃消失在视野里。

“Hey！Loki——Loki——！”

该死的！

Bucky绕着阳台四处往下查看也没有看见Loki的身影，他气愤地捶了捶阳台护栏，内心一股挫败感油然而生。

****** 

心神不宁的过了两天，Bucky始终联系不上Steve和Natasha。明天就是满月，向来是无神论的他也忍不住向天祈祷着Loki已经找到了Steve，祈祷着他平安无事。

身心疲累的回家洗了个澡后，Bucky往床上一躺便迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。半夜突然被人粗暴地摇醒。

“Loki？！”

睡眼朦胧的Bucky在看清来人时惊诧道。床边站着不知道从哪冒出来的Loki，冲着他催道：“赶紧起来！我要带你离开。”

“什么？为什么？你找到Steve了吗？”Bucky不明所以地问。

“没有时间解释了，给你1分钟穿好衣服。”

Loki说完就走出了卧室，Bucky从床上坐了起来把脸埋进手里，恍惚间以为自己在做梦，直到门外再次传来Loki催促的声音时，他才赶紧下床穿衣。

一出了卧室就被Loki拉着往门外走，Bucky在玄关处甩开了他的手，愠怒道：“怎么回事？你要带我去哪？”

Loki只回了他一句“边走边说”，强行推着Bucky出了门。两人走到电梯口时，Loki倏地转了方向，拉着Bucky往防火通道走。

“他们上来了。”

“谁来了？”

Bucky跟在步伐匆匆的Loki身后，走了2层楼梯后，Loki和他出了防火通道，转搭了电梯到了地下停车场。

“你什么时候才打算告诉我这是怎么一回事？你找到Steve了吗？”

“上车。”Loki开了一辆黑色奥迪SUV的车门，示意Bucky坐进去。

“你不回答我哪也不去！”Bucky拒绝道。

“我找到了！所以你他妈的到底要不要走，如果你想死在这里我也省事了。”Loki没好气的说完，拉开了驾驶座的门坐了进去，Bucky闻言立刻跟着上了车。

“他现在在哪？他还好吗？”Bucky边系安全带边问。

“没死就对了。”

一出停车场Loki便用力踩下油门急驶起来，虽然在午夜的街道上没什么车辆，但Loki的超速行驶还是让Bucky提心吊胆。

“这是要去哪？”

“安全的地方。”

“你是不是开得太快了……”

Bucky话音刚落，车顶突然‘砰’的一声巨响，像是有什么重物砸在了上面，随着一声刺耳的金属的撕裂声，Bucky抬起头膛目结舌的看着4只尖利的爪子凶猛地划开了车顶。

“操，这么快！”

Loki骂了一声。他将油门踩到底，在前方十字路口来了个急速的大漂移，车胎摩擦露面发出刺耳的摩擦声的同时，一声类似狼犬的惨嚎也随着车身漂移划破寂静的夜空。

“那是什么？！”Bucky抓着座位惊魂未定，Loki疯狂的车技让他胃部一阵难受。他不敢相信刚才眼睛所看见的情景，冷风从那可怕的怪物在车顶上留的几道划口里灌入车厢内。

“该死的狼人！坐稳了！”

Loki看了一下后视镜后，猛地转了方向盘驶上了另一条路。还未反应过来的Bucky随后惊恐的发现车后跟着几个狂奔的巨型狼兽，并且在不断的与他们缩短距离。

“他们要追上来了！”

Bucky惊慌地提醒着，而Loki相对镇静，他不断的在路上绕着弯子，车子七弯八拐的穿梭在城市的大街小巷，最终在进入过海隧道后，将可怕的追兵甩掉了。

****** 

“首领③，他们过海了，我们可以在天亮时截住他们。”

人去楼空的公寓里弥漫着躁动不安的气息，一个粗犷嘶哑的声音打破了沉默的空气。几个身高超过2米的狼首人身的狼人围绕着站在客厅中央的金发齐肩的男子，他们蠢蠢欲动的等待着他发号施令。

身形比一般人高大壮硕的金发男子抬手否定了提议的狼人，他往阳台方向走了两步，定睛望着屋外的夜色，冷冷地开口：“继续追踪，但不要打草惊蛇，他们会引导我们找到契约和魔石。”

“明白！”狼人异口同声地回答。

金发男子望着夜空中高悬着的快要接近正圆的明月，眼瞳一瞬间由海蓝色变成了血红色④，他不由的握紧了双拳，皎洁的月光带着诅咒的魔力煽动着身体里的暴怒的原始本能。他愤懑的暗想着，Loki，这一次绝对不会再让你逃掉！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①血仆：是由高等吸血鬼圈养的专门提供血源的人类，血仆同样可以是吸血鬼，等级较低。（F百科）  
> ②处子：未被吸过血却被标记起来的人类。  
> ③关于狼人：狼人是群居族群，由强大的男性狼人作为首领，族群里的女性狼人地位次于首领，高于其它公狼地位。  
> 狼人平均寿命在100~300年左右。月圆之夜会变成狼人完全型，平常是人型。身体状态常人下与普通人无异,狼人状态下身体爆涨为2倍左右，成为直立行走，狼的外型，并且暂时失去记忆呈极度暴走状态，攻击力速度暴升，凶残且无畏。  
> 惧怕物：银制品 液态硝酸银可以使他们丧失战斗力  
> 死敌：吸血鬼一族。也有人类。 （F：百科）  
> ④关于狼人瞳色设定：狼人平日瞳色都是蓝/绿/金，出现兽变之后都为红色，瞳仁成狭长锥形。


	5. Chapter 5

高空中，一架私人飞机内。

“我尝试着联络Barnes，但他的移动电话无人接听，住宅也一样。GPS定位显示他一直在家里。”

Natasha边说边快速地敲打着笔记本键盘追查着Bucky的行踪。Steve默不作声地坐在一旁听着，他攥紧着手中盛着烈酒的玻璃杯，杯身出现的轻微裂痕表露着他内心的焦躁。

这几天里他时刻记挂着Bucky。为了隐密性，建在特兰西瓦尼亚①的地下宫殿隔绝了地表的一切信号，兀长而装腔作势得令人反胃的会议让Steve几天都没办法踏出这座巨大的坟墓。

来罗马尼亚从来都是一个错误的决定，就像过往的几百年里，每一届长老会议都无一不在消耗着他对血族高层那群保守派的信任与耐心，他们从古至今都是陈旧而迂腐的活体化身。面对近期狼人打破血月契约②而频繁发生的侵袭事件，一群人只在乎如何自保，却对一味的隐忍只可能换来灭族之灾如此明显的未来假装视而不见。

属于密党中布鲁赫族里智者一派③的Steve从不惧怕任何战斗，但他也并非族里莽撞的叛逆者④那样一味的无脑追求战斗和暴力，更不会像梵卓、妥瑞多一族⑤为保住自己虚无的贵族地位和奢华的享受而放任着狼族的进犯。

沉寂了两百年的狼族突然爆发如此大规模的侵犯，虽然引发战争的真正原因还不得而知，但Steve隐约能猜测到这和狼人前首领Odin的死亡有关，直觉告诉他必定是有人撩拨了那个初生牛犊的新首领Thor。

在接到Loki的密信后，Steve更确信了他的直觉，而Loki强大的预知能力向来不会有差错。照现在的情势，血族与狼族之间新一轮的战争怕是无可避免了。

“Steve，此时回纽约不是明智的选择。”

Natasha停下了手中的工作提醒着。Steve没有出声。看对方沉默不语，Natasha再次说道：“Loki会带着Barnes到安全的地方，为了你的安危，我建议直接飞回孤堡。”

“去Loki的庄园。”Steve敛下眼睑，平淡地下了指令。比起自身，他更在意Bucky的安危。

“这太危险，他们必定会在那边埋伏你！”

“照我说的做。”

“长老！”Natasha瞪大眼睛，原本面无表情的脸更冰冷了，语气凝重而严厉地对Steve用起了敬语：“要知道您永远都是狼人猎杀名单上的第一位，我不能让您为了区区一个人类冒险！”

“不要再让我说一遍，Natasha。”

Steve说话的同时，“啪嚓”一声捏碎了抽中的玻璃杯，他平缓的语气下带着让人无法违抗的威慑。Natasha咬紧了牙关咽下了还想制止他的话语。

“我们最快会在4个小时到达。”

Natasha生硬地说。Steve一直以来鲜少直呼她全名，而他会这么叫她时，就是在提醒她越界了，并且这是他第二次为了Bucky Barnes……强压下内心的愤怒与不平衡，Natasha起身走到驾驶室去知会机长更改航线。

Steve终于松了手，血水与玻璃碎片同时落在地毯上，花容失色的空乘小姐立刻上前递上手帕，并战战兢兢地快速收拾掉残渣。Steve随意擦拭了下手后，将手帕还给了空乘。而她恐惧地注意到了那只苍白的手心完好无痕，似乎什么也没有发生过。

****** 

一夜的逃亡在破晓时分告一段落，Bucky依然惊魂未定。Loki在路上抛弃了被‘毁容’的奥迪，携着Bucky光明正大地破入一个富人家的车库，黑走了一辆昂贵的保时捷。为Loki恣意乖戾的行为而张口结舌的Bucky，在日后深刻的体会到了什么叫‘只有Loki想不到的，没有他做不到的’。

虽说如此，Loki再狂妄始终还是有他办不到的事情，比如在白昼活动。Loki不像Steve和Natasha一样能对阳光免疫。现在他正躺在后备箱里躲避着阳光，他在导航里设定了新路线，让Bucky根据终点名为‘Laufeyson’的路线行进。

“别减速，除了加油别停下来，如果你不想被那些野兽撕成两半的话。”Loki在最后躺进后备箱前交代道。

整夜没休息的Bucky硬着头皮又开了一整天的车。直到黄昏日落后，Loki从后备箱出来接过方向盘，他才得以休息。

小憩了一会，因颠簸而惊醒的Bucky发现他们进入了一片森林里。今夜是满月，皎洁的月光照亮了黑夜里的一切，蜿蜒的公路延伸直森林深处，路的四周都是参天的巨松，夜幕让周围变得寂静诡异，林深处偶尔传来夜行动物的鸣叫。

满月，以及林间各种野兽的鸣叫使Bucky想起了昨晚的遭遇，他压不住好奇，向Loki提问道：

“为什么会有…呃，狼人在追杀你？”

“嗯，吸血鬼和狼人世世代代都是这样打发时间，你知道，活这么长总要找点乐子。”

Loki一副稀松平常的表情，他的话让正在喝水解渴的Bucky差点呛了一口水。

“咳咳…”Bucky捂着嘴闷咳了几声，随后为自己的失态道歉，“抱歉，看来你很习惯……”

“哈，当你活了300年，还会有什么你习惯不了的。”Loki带着自嘲意味地笑了起来，瞥一眼Bucky，问：“怎么，Steve都没和你说过我们和狼人之间的黑历史吗？”

“我们……不怎么谈论这些。”

Bucky喃道。他说的是事实，除了刚认识Steve那半年，他像个好奇宝宝似的经常会问Steve一些吸血鬼的事情，听他说一些久远的故事。实际上他并未真正想要深入地去了解这一切，同时他也能察觉Steve并不想说太多。不过既然吸血鬼都真实存在了，对于狼人或者其它异类的出现他也不会感到多惊奇了。

“Well，欢迎你问我任何事——”在Bucky露出意外的表情看向Loki时，对方补了一句：“只要我乐意回答。”

被戏弄了的Bucky无言以对地移开了视线。Loki坏笑着打了方向盘转入了一条岔路，不多久就开进了一个铁门里，在前行了一小段路后，一个偌大的宅邸出现在了眼前。

把车停进了车库里，Loki和Bucky从车上下来。他在前头带路，连灯也不开，Bucky只能轻一脚重一脚的摸黑跟在他后面走进了主屋。  
“这是什么地方？”

“我的庄园。”

Loki悠悠地解释，他在黑暗中划着了一根火柴，点亮了一盏三头的复古铜质烛台。柔和的烛光驱散了黑暗，就着亮光Bucky打量了一下前厅，暗想若是白天的话就能看得出这里多么富丽堂皇。

“哇哦，你拥有一座庄园。”Bucky惊讶地说，“你住在这？”

“过去曾是。”

Loki举着烛台引导着Bucky进入了宽阔的主客厅，他们在壁炉前停下。Bucky看着他按下了壁炉上的一块石头机关，随着脚下一阵石板震动着裂开并下沉的声音，Bucky讶异地看着客厅中央的地面出现了一个通往地下的隧道。

“这是……？”

“密室，月圆之夜最好在地下度过。”

当他们走到阶梯底部后，Loki拉下了墙面的机关，入口处的石板又闭合恢复原样。他点亮了密室里的几盏蜡烛，烛光使石砌的密室渐渐明亮起来。这里的装潢和上面一样中古，处处弥漫着中世纪的味道。面积不小的密室又分成内外两个房间。Bucky探头往内室看了看，内室中央只有一个盛满水的水池，不清楚用途。

“狼人会追到这来吗？”

“会。”

“什么？！”Bucky瞪大眼睛看着正站在石桌前倒酒的Loki，他惊诧道：“那我们是为什么要来这里？”

“我可不会在满月之夜还在地面上待着，只要在地面上，不管你去哪都会被找到，在这里相对安全。”

Loki拿着酒走了过来，递给了Bucky一杯，随后翘着二郎腿坐在了沙发上，悠然自得的喝着酒。Bucky跟着在一旁坐下，他现在满腹疑问：“你说你找到了Steve，为什么我们不去和他们会合？”

“我又没说一定能见得到他。”

“那你为什么要带我到这来……”Bucky的声音冷了下来。

“为什么？我也不想当你的保姆啊，但是老古董的宝贝要是有个闪失，我会很难和他交代。”Loki勾了勾嘴角，眯着眼睛审视着Bucky道：“我直到现在都十分好奇他为何那么迷恋你。”

Bucky突然有种和Loki共处一室更危险的感觉。仿佛看穿他想法一样，Loki大笑了起来。

“安啦，没有任何一个吸血鬼敢动你，我也不会。”

“呃，怎么说？”

“你对Steve了解吗？”Loki倏地话锋一转，问道。

一时没反应过来的Bucky先愣了一下，随后点了点头，但是Loki却露出不以为然的表情，幽幽道：“看来并不。”

“你什么意思？”

“字面意思，把酒喝完，该做正事了。”Loki伸了个懒腰，从沙发上站了起来。

不明所以的Bucky皱着眉头一口气喝完了杯里的烈酒。Loki将其余的蜡烛都熄灭了，仅留了一盏烛光。Bucky随着他进入内室后，Loki让他走进水池里。

“他们来了，狼人在满月之夜嗅觉更敏锐，我们要待在水里直到他们离开。”Loki将烛台放在不远处的石台上，“水能掩藏我们身上的气味，你能潜水吧？”

“呃，嗯。”Bucky不甚自信地点点头。

“很好，进去。”

Bucky一步一步走入水中，水有些冰冷，但刚好烈酒发挥了作用，他的身体有些发热所以不至于感到太冷。水池中央的深度刚好没到他的锁骨，Loki接着也入了池中。

“你怎么知道他们来了。”Bucky疑惑道。

“只要方圆百米内有狼人靠近任何吸血鬼都能感应到，狼人也是一样，而在月圆之夜的狼人能几英里外追踪到他的猎物。”

Bucky不由得紧张起来，照Loki这么说，恐怕狼人已经到庄园了。看出他不安的Loki自信的笑了笑，安抚道：“别害怕，有我在。”

Bucky感激地看着Loki，正要说什么时，Loki倏地面色一凛，捂住了他的嘴，做了个噤声的动作，随即按着他的肩与他一起沉入池水里，只露出了半张脸。

****** 

好几双发着红光的眼眸齐齐出现在夜色之中，巨型狼人包围了庄园，他们气息粗重，利爪不断的刮擦着地面留下深刻的痕迹，满月效应使他们比平日更狂躁暴怒。

他们在屋外徘徊着，头狼嗅了嗅空气里稀薄的气味，朝着其它同伴低声嘶吼着。

“他们必定躲在里面。”

“杀戮！鲜血！”众狼聒噪着，蠢蠢欲动。

“No！首领要活的！”领头狼呵斥道，“找到他们！”

在一声令下后，狼人开始迅速接近屋子，一些破门而入，一些则爬上了屋身破窗而入。他们像龙卷风一般席卷着整座大宅。

密室内，在狼人破门而入前的一瞬间，Loki让Bucky再次深吸了一口气后，与他一同连头没入池水之中，他能感觉狼人在他们头顶上的那块地面不断嘶吼徘徊着，然后走开。

Bucky在水中努力屏息着，氧气随着时间快速地消耗着，窒息感每一秒都在呈倍数叠加，使他几乎想要冲破水面大口的呼吸。Bucky抓住了Loki的手臂，借以暗示Loki他快要忍不住了。Loki在水中轻轻晃了晃头让他再忍耐，并牢牢地抓住Bucky双臂，不让他浮出水面。

Bucky本能地挣扎起来，并开始有呛水的前兆。Loki伸手抓住了他的下颚，双唇贴上去堵住了他的嘴。突如其来的动作，让Bucky在水中猛地睁开眼睛，脑袋一片空白。

仿佛掐准了时机一般，Loki一把抱着快要溺水的Bucky破出水面。终于接触到新鲜空气的Bucky大口地呼吸，补充氧气。

Loki半抱着Bucky离开水池，将脱力的人放在沙发上半躺着。扯了一块干布擦了擦Bucky濡湿的脸，低声道：“救兵来了，现在我们要离开这里，一会到地面上你一定要跟在我身边。”

Bucky捂着嘴咳嗽着点头。Loki等他状态好一点了，就把他拉起身。密室还有一道通向厨房的暗门，他们要从厨房的后门离开宅邸。越接近出口，血腥的气味越重，外面传来的激烈的枪声以及狼人的嘶吼声，让Loki感到的兴奋起来。

Bucky踉跄地跟在Loki身后，他的脑袋仍处在一片混乱中。一出了暗门，就着明亮的月光能看见屋里一片狼藉，Loki顺手从厨房抽屉中抽了几把尖刀，带着Bucky从被破坏掉的后门离开了大宅。

“吼——”

突然间，一只狼人“砰“地从天而降，重重的摔在两人面前，Loki敏捷地掷出手中的尖刀，正中它的眼睛。垂死挣扎的狼人凶猛地朝他们扑来，Loki一把推开Bucky，一个轻盈地跳跃，翻身骑在了狼人肩头，迅速用另一把刀精确地插进狼人颈动脉用力划开，暗红的血液瞬间喷射出来。狼人徒劳地挣扎摇晃了几下后，重重地倒在了地上抽搐着直到完全死亡。

只在影视中见过的血腥暴力场面活生生的在眼前上演着，摔倒在一旁的Bucky呆呆地看着Loki从狼人身上拔掉刀走过来。他拉起Bucky，扶着他的背往屋前走，没走两步又窜出了另一只狼人。

眼前这只不像刚才那受了重伤的狼人一样好对付。它怒吼着冲向两人，Loki护着Bucky闪避着对方猛烈的攻击。满月的影响使得狼人的力量更强大，因为要顾着Bucky，Loki只能吃力地招架着。而狼人发现了这一点，转而向Bucky攻击。

随着几声枪响，银色的子弹嵌入了狼人的腿上，狼人单膝跪倒在地时，Loki一刀由下往上穿透了他的下颌骨。狼人哀嚎一声，前爪一扫重重地将Loki甩到了墙上。Bucky在它想要再给Loki致命一爪时奋力将他扯到了一旁，狼人攻击落了空，爪子穿透了墙面。

就在狼人抽出爪子继续攻击的危急关头，Steve蓦地出现在狼人身后。他掐住了狼人的手腕往后一把扯断了它的手臂，同时一脚撂倒了它，将它面朝下地压制在膝下，双手抱着狼头一个使力，硬生生地扭断了它的颈椎，整个过程干净利落。

Bucky怔怔地望着Steve慢慢转过身来，他身上沾着不少的血，不知道都是狼人的还是也有他自己的。当视线交汇的一瞬间，Bucky有种鼻酸的感觉，他摇摇晃晃地从地上站了起来，Steve则大步流星地走向他，一把将他紧紧地拥入怀中。Bucky抬手搂住了那宽厚的背，埋首在他的肩窝里忍不住轻轻颤抖，静静听着Steve在他耳边柔声诉说着没事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①特兰西瓦尼亚：位于罗马尼亚，传说中吸血鬼的发源地。  
> ②血月之约：两百年前在红色月全食时爆发了一场规模巨大的种族战争，战况惨烈，结束之后吸血鬼和狼人互相缔结了和战约书。（虚构）  
> ③密党中布鲁赫族里智者一派：吸血鬼有十三氏族，其中7个氏族结成密党。布鲁赫族为血族中的最适合战斗的氏族，成员体格也是血族中最好的。大部分年长的布鲁赫成员和几乎所有的布鲁赫长老属于氏族里的智者一派。  
> ④叛逆者：布鲁赫氏族里反叛的一派，对所有一切都加以抨击，不尊重任何机构或权威。  
> ⑤梵卓、妥瑞多一族：文雅，贵族化的梵卓是密党的领导者。他们维护着密党的基础，在密党最危险的时候指挥成员们渡过难关。即使到了现代，大部分城市的亲王也由梵卓的成员担任。  
> 妥瑞多成员和梵卓成员一样喜欢待在上流社会。这两个氏族和布鲁赫是对头。  
> ⑥关于长老：血族中第六~第八代的吸血鬼都是长老，亲王等级次于长老。长老人数不多，根据其它影视资料参考，长老最多只有3~5人。亲王人数则很多。


	6. Chapter 6

“你有没有受伤？”

Steve前后查看着Bucky，虽然没发现严重的外伤性流血，但他更怕有什么内伤。Bucky勉强地笑着摇摇头,告诉他Loki把他照顾得很好，Steve则不甚安心地吻了一下他。

“你们动作太慢了。”

Loki意味不明地瞄了Bucky一眼，捂着肩头抱怨了一句，他的肩骨被刚才狼人那强力的一击打碎了，虽然会自动愈合，但是没好的时候还是会疼得要命。

“抱歉，Loki。”Steve为他们晚到而道歉，顿了下又郑重其事地对Loki道：“谢谢你做的一切！”

每次Steve这么正经的样子总让Loki心头一阵发麻，他不自然地弯了弯嘴角，客气道：“没什么了不起的。”

“全解决了。”

Natasha走了过来汇报情况，身后还跟着一个手提弓箭的男人，他们看上去都显得很疲惫。Steve点了点头道：“赶紧离开这，用不了多久会有更多狼人出现。”

“Sam已随时准备好起飞。”Natasha说道，红色眼眸快速扫了一眼Steve身边Bucky，带着非难意味的眼神让Bucky身体一僵。

随后，一行人坐上了停在不远处的直升机，快速地离开了庄园。

****** 

飞到了位于长岛的住处时，天已经接近破晓。

由于之前冷水浸湿了全身，衣服半干的贴在身上十分难受，Bucky在一回到屋里就先去洗漱。没有意识到身体异样的他，强忍着头晕目眩的不适感进了主卧相连的浴室，却没想到昏在了浴缸里。

“你得马上去看看Bucky！Steve……”

客厅里，Loki突然打断了正在讨论着昨夜情况众人，他边对Steve说边扶住了额头，他的脑海中突然出现了Bucky溺水的画面。Steve闻言面色一凛，赶忙奔向卧房的浴室，拉开浴室门就看见了Bucky整个人都淹没在水里，水还在不断的溢出浴缸，他大惊失色地把人从水里捞出来施救。

“39.2度，他发烧了。”Natasha举起体温计看了一下说道，“我先去拿冰袋来给他冷敷一下，喂了药，再好好睡一觉他就没事了。”

“嗯，谢谢。”Steve感激道。

Natasha莞尔，按了一下他肩头暗示他别担心，随后离开了房间。Steve在床边坐下，无声叹息。他伸手轻抚Bucky通红的脸颊，手心下是高于平日的热度，他心疼地俯下身亲吻了一下他紧蹙的眉头。

“他还好吧？”

Loki拿着冰袋和毛巾走了进来，用毛巾将冰袋裹住后递向Steve。看见来人是Loki让Steve有些意外，他接过了毛巾给Bucky敷上。

“他发烧了，没有其它大碍，刚才多亏了你。”Steve感激道。一回想起刚才的情景他便心有余悸。Bucky的身体一直都很健康，平日就连感冒都很少有。看着他有些重的眼圈，想来这段时间也休息不好，再加上泡了很久的冷水，待紧张过度的神经放松下来后无可避免的病倒了。

“那就好。”Loki随意地弯了弯嘴角，他注视着昏睡的Bucky若有所思，半响后开口：“他是那时候在布鲁克林的那个孩子吧。”

Steve没有回答，但他擦拭着Bucky汗湿的颈项的手微顿了一下。Loki的猜想得到了印证，于是他低笑着摇了摇头，叹道：“我还在想你为什么要留在纽约这无聊的地方这么长时间，原来如此。”

“这不是你该好奇的，Loki。”

“好吧，你知道我一向不爱管闲事，但现在这事儿我不能坐视不理了。”Loki拉过一旁的椅子坐了下来，接着说：“你现在已经暴露了，纽约已不再安全，再加上狼人已经知道他的存在，他会变成你的软肋。”

“我会护他周全。”Steve蹙眉道，他了然如今的状况。

“How？就算他对你，对我们的事一无所知，只要他与我们沾上半点关系，今后永远都不会安全，何况他还只是个普通的人类。”Loki如是说着，脑海里闪回了一些过去，那些充满着血与痛的画面令他感到一阵痛苦与作呕。

看见Steve依然沉默，Loki犹疑了一会，继而压低声音对他说道：“当我碰到（touched）他的时候，我看见了他的未来。”

Steve身体一僵，神色凝重地转过头看向Loki。Loki直视着他的眼睛吐出一个沉重的词语：“死亡。”

Steve蓦地睁大了双眼，胸口仿佛被巨石重击了一下，顿失言语的能力。

“他会因为你而死，这就是我看见的。”Loki从椅子上站了起来，幽幽地说着：“若你不想看见它真的发生，就应该让他远离我们，或者……”

Loki拉长了尾音凑近Steve耳边缓缓的一字一顿道：“使他成为我们中的一员。”

****** 

清晨的柔光朦朦胧胧的照亮了屋内，海鸥遥远的长鸣与轻缓的海浪声相互交织，微凉的海风宛如一只温柔的手从半开的落地窗伸进屋里，轻轻摇醒了梦中的Bucky。

睡眼朦胧地眨了眨眼睛，Bucky扭头看见了窗边正把窗帘一点点拉开的高大身影。Steve只穿着一条睡裤，背上纠结的肌肉随着他的动作拉扯起伏。晨光笼罩着他，柔顺的金发看起来闪闪发光。当他转回身看见醒来的Bucky时，脸上扬起了暖暖的笑。

Bucky与他相视而笑。然后Steve回到了床上，抚摸着他的发，动了动双唇，柔声地打招呼：

“嗨，早上好，我的宝贝儿。”

Bucky笑得甜蜜，从被子里伸出手摸了摸Steve的胡子，回应他：“早安，甜心。”

Steve握住了他的手，睡了一天一夜的他，体温已经恢复了正常，吻了吻他的手，问道：“你睡了很久，现在感觉如何？”

“醒来能见到你就不能更好了……”Bucky呢喃着，声音还有点嘶哑。

Steve感到心头一热，凝视着Bucky好一会儿，接着低下头贴上了他的唇。Bucky搂住了他的脖子回应着他温柔的亲吻。原本只是浅浅的一个早安吻，但当唇舌相亲的瞬间两人都忍不住叹息，老天，他们真是太想念对方的吻和触碰了……

他们相互纠缠着对方柔软的舌头，在彼此的口中嬉戏流连，同时也在相互地抚摸着彼此紧贴在一起的身体。

Steve冰凉的手滑进Bucky的睡衣里，略粗糙的拇指轻轻地揉按着他的乳头，激起他一阵战栗，使他发出诱人的声音。他们磨蹭着彼此的身体，半硬的下身顶着对方。Bucky将手探进Steve的睡裤里，手掌包覆住他的壮硕，缓缓地来回抚弄着，让它在手中越发坚挺。

Steve低哼了一声，他紧密地注视着Bucky，眼神里都是爱欲。而Bucky眼中也同样透露着对他的渴望。他拉着Bucky从床上坐起，当Bucky跪跨在他大腿上时，他便动手脱去了他的睡衣，凑上去一寸一寸地亲吻着他的肌肤，在上面留下属于他的印记。

Bucky抱着Steve的头，手指插进他的头发中轻轻按摩着他的头皮，并在他的发顶上印下亲吻。当Steve含住他的乳首，用凉凉的舌尖细细地舔吮时，他心跳加快地喘息起来。

在Steve爱够他的胸口后，Bucky捧起Steve的脸深情地吻下去，变换着角度深吻着他，探进他的口中汲取着他的味道。Steve抚摸着他的腰背，顺着他脊椎的凹陷往下移动，揉弄着他紧翘的臀部。Bucky前面已经完全挺翘的性器将睡裤支起了一个小帐篷，他慢慢脱下他的裤子，那可爱的小东西便完全暴露在他面前，微微抖动着。

Bucky忽然感到没由来的害羞，通红着脸中断了绵长的吻，Steve笑了起来，追上去啄吻他。大手握住他火热的分身，温柔地揉弄起来。脸上布满红晕的Bucky抽气呻吟，眼中泛着粼粼水光。

噢，他的Bucky好可爱，怎么能如此惹人怜爱……

Steve心动地亲吻着他已蓄起胡茬的下颚，舌尖舔着他的上下滑动的喉结，手搓弄着他分身的顶端，上面渗出的液体渐渐弄湿了他的手，使套弄的动作更顺畅。Bucky靠上了Steve的肩窝，喘息着看着他来回撸动着他阴茎的手，他伸手将Steve依然挺立在睡裤中的大家伙解放出来，就像Steve对他一样的爱抚着他。

他们再次接吻，享受着彼此的爱抚。当Bucky的气息变得粗重时，Steve将他放倒在床上，将他饱胀的阴茎纳入口中吞吐。

“Steve……”

Bucky挺直了背短促地惊呼一声曲起双腿。Steve按住了他平坦的小腹，将饱胀的肉茎含得更深。快感燃烧着Bucky的身体，夺去他思考的能力，他浑身酥软，只能抓着Steve的肩头发出甜腻的声音。

“够了……我快要……啊！”

Bucky蹙眉喘息，尝试推开还在用力吮吸着他的Steve。而Steve固执的舔弄着他，并爱抚着他的肉球催促他高潮，在Bucky一声高亢的呻吟中，Steve吞下了他在他口中射出来的滚烫精液。

他舔去了嘴角漏出来的体液，看着一脸羞赧的Bucky轻轻地笑了起来，“美味。“他嘶哑道，凑上去含住了Bucky红润的唇瓣，然后Bucky在他口中尝到了属于自己咸涩的味道。

稍微平复了呼吸的Bucky把Steve的手拉到身下的入口处，Steve敛去了笑容，认真地注视着他，低哑着嗓音问：

“你确定吗？”

这次轮到Bucky笑了起来，“我想要你，Steve。“他低声说，拉下Steve亲了一口，随后主动翻过了身趴着。Steve从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑液，再次贴上他漂亮的后背，亲吻着他的后颈。修长的手指来回抚摸试探着那紧闭的入口，就着冰凉的润滑液滑进了紧实的内部，Bucky忍不住轻颤着低吟。

Steve在他后背上落下一个个温柔的亲吻，手指在他火热的甬道内搅动，扩张，并一只一只的增加着数量。在他足够放松和柔软的时候，Steve抽出了手，指尖带出一丝透明的黏液。

“我要进去了。”Steve在Bucky耳边轻声报备着，Bucky微微点头，抬高了臀部向后贴近他，呢喃着：“放进来……”

下一秒巨大的前端挤进了他的身体，Bucky低哼着抓紧了床单，Steve抬着他的臀部缓慢而坚定地将自己一寸一寸地推进那湿热地带，他在Bucky身上落下一个个安抚的亲吻，直到Bucky叹息着完全包容了他。

不过才几天，Bucky却有种与他分开了好久的错觉。他想念着Steve的一切，想念他的亲吻和笑起时眼角扬起的细纹，想念他冰凉的体温和温柔的双手，想念他宽厚的胸膛以及呼唤他名字时低沉的嗓音……Bucky疯狂地想念着这个男人，经历了几日‘失去’的恐慌，他发现自己是如此在乎Steve，了然这些年他已然慢慢地成为他生命里重要的一部分。

现在，Steve正用他渴慕的双唇给予他温柔的亲吻，用着那双有力的手臂拥抱着他，触碰着他，与他相拥缱绻。Bucky此刻感到内心溢满了难以言喻的柔情，而Steve轻轻一碰就能淹没他。

Steve发现了Bucky眼角泛着泪光，隐忍着呜咽，他有些慌乱地抽出了自己，紧张地问：“我弄疼你了，宝贝？”

“不……”

Bucky摇头，他转向Steve，撑起自己拉过他有些用力地吻着，Steve将他搂起来，让他再次坐在自己腿上，拇指轻轻擦拭掉他眼角的泪，低声问：“怎么了，Buck，为什么哭？”

Bucky凝视着Steve，将额头抵在他的额头上，将填满胸腔的感情化成语言对他诉说：“我想你，非常的，想念你……”

“Bucky……”Steve目不转睛地看着Bucky，轻抚他的脸颊，“我也一样，非常的想你。”

Bucky将自己的手叠在他的手背上，注视着眼前这个温柔的的男人，毫无犹豫地吐露他的心意:

**“I love you,Steve.”**

世界仿佛在这一刻静止了，Bucky低柔而清晰的告白，像一朵绚烂的花火在Steve的眼前绽放开来，他仿佛感觉到体内终年冻结的血液缓缓的流向那颗孤寂心脏，驱使着它再次鼓动，令它鲜活跳跃。他闭上眼睛埋首在Bucky温暖的胸口上，几乎是颤抖着紧紧地，用力地将他抱住，然后亲吻他心脏的位置，感受着那有力的鼓动。Bucky抚摸着他的发，他的肩和背，在他耳畔一次又一次地倾诉爱意。  
Steve深吸了几口气抬起头，然后与Bucky视线相接。Bucky的眼中闪烁着动人的光，那双迷人的蓝眸映着他的影子，就像他也只专注他一样。然后在Steve靠上去吻住那双柔软的唇前，用潜藏在内心已久的爱语回应着Bucky：

**“I love you too,Bucky,I love you so...”**

阳光穿透过层层叠叠的灰色云层洒进了屋里，柔柔地将相拥着的恋人包裹住，此刻的世界只剩下他们。


	7. Chapter 7

浴室里，Bucky站在洗手台前检视着镜子中胡子拉碴的自己。最近少晒太阳，他的肤色变白了许多，头发也长了很多。

“宝贝儿，把脸转过来。”

Bucky闻言转过头，Steve将手中的剃须膏泡沫仔细地抹上他的脸颊和下颚处，抬起他的下巴，用剃须刀娴熟且小心翼翼地刮起胡子来。

Steve专注的样子让Bucky不由得发笑，他总是很热衷于替他刮胡子这项日常。Steve在他笑的一刻就停下了动作，略严肃地捏了一下他的下巴道：“别动，太危险了。”

“你考虑往全职保姆发展吗？”Bucky在他清洗刀片的空当打趣道。

“嗯哼，我非常乐意做你专职保姆，从头到脚的，事无巨细地照顾到你每一件事。”Steve笑着回道。

“哇哦，这太可怕了！”Bucky佯装惊恐，“我不需要一个保姆型的男友。”

“所以你开始嫌弃我了？”Steve挑眉问。

“我可不是婴孩，甜心，如果要说，我更喜欢你只在一件事上从头到脚，事无巨细地照顾好我就行了。”

Bucky坏笑着环上Steve的腰，将两人的下身紧紧贴在一起。Steve毫不客气拍了一下他的屁股，弯起嘴角道：“小坏蛋，在这件事上我必定会好好地‘照顾’你，现在乖乖的让我刮完。”

Bucky忍着笑配合着抬起下巴，让Steve完成余下部分的剃须。在他用毛巾擦拭干净Bucky的脸后，亲了他一口表示结束。

“有人告诉过你，你是个完美的情人么？”Bucky摸了一下他变得光滑的下颚，笑着问。

“唔，很多人。”

Steve边回答边将洗手台收拾干净。Bucky好奇地睁大眼睛，贴上他的后背探问：“果然行情不错，都有谁呢？”

“你现在是想了解我的情史么？”

Steve转过身搂着他笑，Bucky一脸饶富兴味地点头。Steve一边动手脱去Bucky的浴袍，一边佯作回忆，说：“那我得好好回忆一下。”  
“我从没听你说起你的罗曼蒂克史，看起来前任数量很可观。”

Bucky探了下浴缸的水温合适后，伸腿跨进去坐下，泡在暖暖的热水中令他感到无比舒适，洋甘菊香氛亦使他的连日紧绷的精神得到了放松。

“我是有很多故事，你要是想听我随时能讲给你听，至于前任的数量，我们不相上下吧？”

Steve莞尔道，将腰间的浴巾解开搭在一旁的置物架上，与Bucky面对面地坐进了浴缸里。

“炮友可不能算噢，就是算进去我也比不了你阅人无数！”Bucky戏谑一笑，抬脚搭在Steve大腿上。

“你的想象力太丰富了，宝贝，实际上我可不像你那么受姑娘们欢迎，而且过去大多数的人可是很保守的。”Bucky向他投来的意味深长的眼神让Steve有些哭笑不得。

“那么，是女孩还是男孩？你的第一任。”Bucky清了清嗓子发问。

“唔，她是个美丽的淑女。”Steve在脑海里搜索了一遍，皱了皱眉头道：“但我已经记不太起来她的脸了，我只记得她的名字叫佩姬。”①

“是个可爱的名字，你们发生了什么？”

Bucky的脚不安分地蹭着Steve的腰腹，Steve抓住了他，给他做起足部按摩，Bucky舒服地轻哼了一声，听着Steve将回忆娓娓道来:

“我记得我曾游历到了法国南部，然后与她相遇了，她是个聪慧勇敢的女孩，我对她一见钟情，于是追求了她，我们度过了一个美好的夏天。但当我提出想带她回英格兰去，她拒绝了，我和她断断续续保持了几年的书信联系，期间也曾去见过她几面，再后来我听说她嫁给了当地的一位绅士后，我们便中断了往来。”

“真的假的，想不到你最后会被拒绝。”Bucky露出惊讶的表情。

“也许是因为我喜欢四处漂泊，而女人都喜欢安定的生活。”

Steve莞尔道，脑海里闪现了那双棕色的，充满睿智与自信的美丽眼眸，只是记忆已久远得已经拼凑不出对方完整的模样。

“她知道你是吸血鬼吗？”Bucky来回摩挲着Steve的膝盖和小腿，热水让他摸起来像活人。

“我没有告诉她，但我想她多少应该察觉得到，或许她拒绝我的原因也和这一点有关吧。”

“所以，就这样？”

“是的，之后我四处游历，又遇见了很多人，但现在我谁也记不住。”Steve据实说。

“看来能让你记住，说明了她对你而言真的很特别。”Bucky总结道，他不得不承认他有些吃醋起来了。

Steve哑然失笑，捧起他的脚在脚背上印下一个吻后，对他说道：“到我这儿来。”

Bucky盯着他几秒后，撑着浴缸边缘，起身移动到Steve身前，跨坐在他腿上，双手圈住了他的脖子，与他正好平视着。Steve宠溺地吻了吻他，直视着他的眼睛真挚地表白道：

“我活了很久，自然会遇上非常多的人，但是Bucky，不管是佩姬也好，还是其它人，像我们现在这样亲密的关系是从来都没有过的，能让我真正想要一直留在身边的人，只有你。”

“我怎么知道你说的是不是真的？”Bucky故意语气怀疑的嘟嚷道，但他望着Steve的目光柔软，心中的动容表露无遗。

“我永远不会对你说谎。”Steve诚实地说。

“嗯哼，那我会尝试让你一直记得我，也许哪一天我们分手了……”

“请对我，还有我们之间多抱一些信心好吗？Bucky。”Steve用手指抵住了Bucky的唇不让他说下去，他庄严地对他许下诺言：“I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Bucky凝视他好一会，微笑着呢喃道：“I know you will.”

“相信我，你拥有我的心，Bucky。”

Steve将他的手拉到他的心脏处，Bucky满足地笑了起来，调皮地咬了一下Steve的下巴，然后给了他一个极为动情的吻。

****** 

Bucky坐在厨房的岛台旁，拄着下巴看着Steve纯熟地处理着新鲜的鲑鱼。他双手灵活的将鱼体刨洗干净，里外都撒上了盐，并在鱼身里填入龙蒿叶和香菜。接着将鱼放进垫好了锡纸的烤盘里，淋上了些许白葡萄酒，再均匀撒上适量的现磨黑椒后，把鲑鱼放入了已经预热好的烤箱里。

“怎么了？”注意到Bucky望着他出神，Steve笑着问。

“我有没有和你说过你做菜的样子简直性感又撩人。”Bucky舔了舔下唇说道，一脸迷恋的模样。

“我一直在等着你这么说呢。”Steve倾过身亲了一下他的脸颊，甜蜜的笑容就在Bucky脸上绽放开来。

“你确定我们能吃掉这么多鱼吗？”

Bucky问道，他目不转睛地看着Steve把烤好的几条鱼取出来搁在一旁，然后开始做调味汁。

“家里不止有我们，Loki也在。”

“我以为他离开了。”Bucky有些意外道，“他会吃吗？”

“他会的。”Steve给了他一个确定的眼神，笑道：“他总是喜欢满世界的跑，为了各种各样的美食。”

“没想到他是个吃货。”

“这从来都是他孜孜不倦的追求。”

“哈，你真了解他。”

“因为在他还是人类的时候我们就认识了。”Steve如是说。

人类，Steve也曾是人类……

Bucky注视着Steve犹疑了半响，然后问了他一直都想问的问题：“你怎么会变成吸血鬼？”

话题突然跳转让Steve手中的动作顿了顿，在Bucky以为他会拒绝这个问题时，Steve悠悠地开了口：

“在我还是人类时，曾是一名士兵，那一年发生了惨烈的战事，我驻守的村庄里大部分的人因为抵抗诺曼人的入侵而战亡，我和几个同伴带着幸存下来的老弱妇孺躲进了森林里，没想到遇到了更可怕的袭击。”②

Steve一面将黄油和面粉搅拌好，倒入锅中的鱼汤中加热，一面循着遥远的回忆缓缓地将那段黑暗的过去道来：“同伴一个接一个的在我身边倒下，全身血液被抽干，我完全不清楚我们在和什么怪物搏斗，最后只剩下我和它面对面时，我才知道我们在和远古的魔鬼③对抗，只是我被吸干了血却没有像其它人一样真正的死去，等我复活之后就变成了吸血鬼，而我也没有再见过它。”

“我很抱歉……”Bucky一时间有些不知所措，他感到心疼，也很内疚，嚅嗫道：“我没想到会说这样，我并非有意要勾起你不好的回忆……我只是……”

Steve对此表现得很淡然，他给了Bucky一个抚慰的笑，说：“我没事，我想让你了解任何你想知道的事情，就像你让我了解你的过去一样，你无需道歉。”

反被安慰的Bucky对自己生了闷气，他咬住了下唇，无言地走到Steve跟前有些用力地抱住了他，亲了亲他脖子后，埋首在他的肩窝处。Steve愣了愣，随后微笑着摸摸他的脑袋。

“我很遗憾不能更早的遇见你。”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，轻声喃着。

“永远都不会晚，Bucky，永远。”

Steve敛下眼睑莞尔道，抱着靠在他怀里温暖的身躯轻轻摇晃。

****** 

“真是令人食指大动的早餐！”

Loki两眼发光地餐桌上精致的菜肴赞美道。有他喜欢吃的烤鲑鱼，Oh my——甜点是玫瑰布丁！老古董竟然亲自下厨了，真令人无比感动！Loki向Bucky投了一个感谢的眼神，因为他让自己有口福了。

瞧着Loki十分愉悦地享用着他的‘早餐’的模样，Bucky开始相信Steve说的，他会为了吃一样美食而跨过半个地球。

“Bucky，你想去度假吗？”

Steve冷不防的提议让餐桌上的其它两人都同时停顿了一下手中的动作。

“度假？怎么突然想到这个？”Bucky疑惑道。

“我想带你去狩猎。”

“狩猎？”Bucky面露惊讶道。

Loki再次停下了手中的刀叉看向Steve，在视线相接之后，Loki顿时没了用餐的心情，因为他猜到了Steve的心思。

“没错，现在是猎鹿最好的季节，嗯，运气好的话还能猎到黑熊。”

“哇哦——酷！我从没试过打猎！我一直都想体验一次！”Steve的话让Bucky露出了孩子一般激动的神情。

“我应该早点带你去的，我想这两天准备一下，我们飞到萨斯克切温去。”

“这么快吗？”

“实际上我很早前就有计划要带你去狩猎，现在正好有Loki在，他精通各种打猎技巧，相信他会把你教得很好的。”

Steve的后半句话完全是对着Loki说，一直沉默不语的Loki差点被酒噎到，他闷咳了一声顺便干瞪了Steve一眼，而对方则朝他举了下酒杯，笑得人畜无害。

“太棒了！真令人期待！”

Bucky兴致盎然地说，完全没注意到他们俩之间有些诡异的气氛。

****** 

“你想让我训练他吗？”

餐后，Loki单独把Steve叫到阳台谈话，直截了当地抛出问题。Steve点了点头道：“没错，他需要一些技能来保护自己。”

“哈，就算他学会了能如何，他仍然脆弱，即使是我们与狼人交手还是会有丧命的危险。”Loki冷声道，完全不赞同Steve的想法。

“这样至少能增加存活的几率，你最擅长逃脱与隐匿不是么？”

Loki睨了他一眼，对此不可置否道：“话是这么说没错，你那么不舍得放他走，就不考虑我另外的提议？”

“我不会考虑的。”Steve斩钉截铁地拒绝。

Loki心中明白Steve的顾虑。并非什么人都能承继纯血成为新的长老后裔，普通人类压根承受不了Steve的初拥，而初拥失败的结果是无可挽回的死亡。没有强悍的体质是根本熬不过融合期。换做是Loki，他也不会随便去转化新的吸血鬼，损失自己的精血可不是划算的买卖。不过Steve若是下不了口，他可以帮他这个忙，就算最后失败了，他也不会吃亏。像Bucky这样身上流着纯真之血的尤物可不多见，他很乐意品尝他。如此忖思的Loki向他开口自荐：

“既然如此，那不如让我替你……”

未等Loki说完，Steve毫不客气地打断他：“我不会拿Bucky的生命来冒险的。”

“呵，毋庸置疑，由我来转化，成功的几率比你更高，有何不可尝试呢？”

“我不想让他成为吸血鬼，所以别再做任何这方面的建议，也别对他抱有任何的念头。”

眼见Steve态度坚决，Loki也识相的不再多说，但他知道Steve总有一天会改变他的决心，于是他勾起嘴角微笑道：“好吧，如果你改变主意，我随时可以为你效劳。”

Steve刻意忽略了他的话，他的视线透过玻璃窗落在窝在沙发里玩着手机的Bucky身上。不管怎样，他都要保全Bucky，他不会让任何人有机会剥夺他的心跳，剥夺他作为人类的一切，即使是他也不行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①佩姬•卡特：为了剧情需要在此把她设定成了法国人。  
> ②关于提到的战争：这里的战争是根据英格兰历史设定的，1066年发生了对英格兰的最后一次成功入侵。诺曼底的威廉公爵在黑斯廷斯战役中击败了英国人，来自法国的诺曼人和其它人来此定居，在这场战争之后就开始了诺曼底王朝。  
> ③远古的恶魔：这里指第六代吸血鬼，同属于长老级别。本文设定Steve为七代吸血鬼，他遇见的是第6代的吸血鬼，吸血鬼要转化后裔也是要挑人的，所以他是被选中的后裔。这里Steve一行人误闯入了六代的领地所以才受到攻击。


	8. Chapter 8

Loki由于无法在白昼活动，故而提前一夜独自前往了萨斯克切温省的萨斯卡通市①，Bucky和Steve则按照行程计划在翌日飞过去与他在狩猎营地会合。

从萨斯卡通市驱车往北出发，沿途绮丽的自然景致慢慢从广袤的平原过渡到古木参天的森林地区。副驾座上，Bucky沉浸在车窗外旖旎的风光里，拂面而来的爽风夹着原野清新的气息，令人心旷神怡。越野车驶进了猎区的公路，林中闪现了一小群结队的白尾鹿奔跑跳跃的身影，让头一次见到野生鹿群的Bucky像个孩子似的兴奋地对Steve喊道：

“噢！我看见好多鹿！”

掌握着方向盘的Steve扭头看了一眼正用手机抓拍路边景色的Bucky，笑着告诉他：“再过不久还会有大批的驯鹿迁徙到这边过冬，场面更壮观，而且这边的湖景都非常棒，你一定会喜欢的。”

“我迫不及待想要见识见识了！”Bucky眨着明亮的眼睛看向Steve，开心地说：“我要把刚拍到的鹿传到Instagram去。”

“那是什么？”Steve飞快地瞄了一眼Bucky的手机，虽然他懂得如何使用现代电子产品，但他完全不了解这些时下年轻人们热捧的移动应用。

“一款流行的相机APP，很多人喜欢在上面分享照片，人们若喜欢你的照片就会为你点赞。”Bucky一边编辑着文字一边解释。

“听上去很有意思，你都分享了什么照片？”

“唔…就只是一些很普通的照片而已。”

Bucky有些敷衍的语气完全勾起了Steve的好奇心。他知道Bucky很喜欢用手机拍摄照片，但他很少会给他看拍了什么。

“不分享给我看吗？”

“呃，嗯，没什么特别的。”

“你不会有拍我什么奇怪的照片吧？” 

Steve开玩笑的说了一句，专心驾驶的他没看见Bucky脸上飞快的浮现一抹淡淡的红晕。

“我才不会拍什么奇怪的照片……”Bucky咕哝着把手机收进了口袋里，好在他们正好开到了目的地，无暇接话的Steve打着方向盘将车稳当地停在了另一辆全黑的越野车旁。

下了车，Bucky环视着营地的景色。营地四周大多都是高耸的松树和云杉，再远一点的地方则有大片叶红似火的枫树林。隐隐约约还能听见流水声，想必这附近有河流。Bucky闭上眼睛深呼吸了一口气，微凉的空气有些潮湿，混合着泥土与松木香的味道，沁人心脾。

“感觉怎么样？”Steve提着行李走到了他身边，用空闲的手揽着Bucky的腰问。Bucky睁开眼睛笑吟吟地点头：“这里太棒了！”

两人谈笑着刚踏上木屋第一阶台阶，门就被打开了，Natasha的出现让两人吃了一惊。一进屋，被厚实的窗帘遮掩得昏暗的客厅深处，坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿的Loki率先朝他们打了个招呼，他身边的是上次见过的弓箭男Clint以及叫Sam的黑人，他们都朝着Bucky礼貌性地微笑，Bucky也大方的与他们打招呼。

“Well，还有谁没来吗？”Steve沉声道。

“斯考蒂估计这会儿还在家醉酒——”Sam不识趣地回答，嬉皮笑脸。

Steve无奈塌下肩膀，并给了Loki一记眼刀。Loki则耸了耸肩表示他是无辜的。

“我不会让你离开我的视线的，Steve。”Natasha不苟言笑地站在他面前，说：“我必须要提醒……”

“我们能不能晚点再说这个？”Steve径直打断了她要说下去。Natasha强咽下了未完的话语不再出声，气氛一时变得有些尴尬。

“你俩房间在二楼尽头左边。”Loki开口打破了凝固的空气，“我留了最棒的一间给你们，不用谢。”

“谢了，走吧，先放行李。”Steve说着，扶了下Bucky的背，与他绕过了Natasha一同上了二楼。待他们的身影消失在楼梯上，Sam好奇地小声问Loki：“那就是他的宝贝小鹿吗？”

Loki挑动了一下眉梢，哼了一声，Sam露出心神领会的表情。虽然上次去搭救Loki时在直升机上见过Bucky这个人，但他那时的任务只是把人完整地送回纽约后就直接飞走了，因此两人并没有正式地互相介绍过。他浅酌了一口酒，暗想道：难怪Nat近年来的脾气变得这么尖锐了，整天都看见旧爱带着新欢在面前秀恩爱什么的，换做是他也会脾气变坏。看着一脸阴郁的Natasha走出了木屋，他不免有些同情起她了。

****** 

Loki给两人留的是二楼的主卧，宽敞明亮的卧房装修得很温馨，推开的窗户远目，能看见隐藏在不远处枫林间的湖泊一角，偶有飞鸟掠过树顶然后消失在层层叠叠的红叶之中。靠在窗边的Bucky回头望向正拉开衣柜，将行李中的衣服整理进去的Steve的侧影，从上楼到进了屋内的这段时间，他都一言不发。尽管他面无表情，但Bucky看得出他在为刚才的事情而烦闷。他舔了舔唇，沉吟了一会儿，走到Steve身旁抚上他的肩头，关心道：“你还好吗？”

Steve停了停手中的活儿，沉了一下肩，扭头给了Bucky一抹无奈的浅笑，回道：“我很好，只是没想到其他人也来了，这不是我的计划。”尤其是Natasha的到来让他更头疼。这段时间她把他盯得过紧，尽管理解她的用心，但Steve不希望她过于僭越。

“反正是出来玩，人多一些没关系，热闹一点挺好的。”Bucky拍拍他的肩安抚道，“你忘了我也喜欢热闹吗？”

Steve的脸色看上去缓和了一些，他弯起嘴角凑过去亲了Bucky脸颊一口，说：“我保证下次就只有我们两个人。”

“我等着。”Bucky回以甜笑，手滑到他后背上摩挲了两下，问：“你原来的计划是什么？”

“日落就开始让Loki教你简单的枪法，白天里我会陪着你练习，等你熟练了，我就可以带着你单独去猎鹿了。”

“听起来不错，但为什么不是你教我呢？”Bucky疑惑地望着他。

“因为我不擅长用枪械。”Steve老实说，他顿了下，话音一转又道：“嗯，如果你想体验原始狩猎，我可以教你怎么使用弩，现在 Clint也在，他的箭术也非常了得，也可以让他指导你弓箭。”

“Awesome！我都要试试！我要你教我射箭。”Bucky跃跃欲试地说着，Steve颔首一笑，应允他道：“非常乐意效劳。”

****** 

Steve和Clint负责了今晚的伙食，两人提着弓弩到林子里打猎。Natasha坐在客厅一角捧着笔电处理着一些公司事务，而Sam则无所事事地看着无聊的电视节目。

客厅长桌前，Loki将两个大型的装备箱一一放在餐桌上并打开，箱内各式的轻武器令Bucky不由得惊呼出声。Loki瞧他露出一脸像看见新奇玩具的似的表情，好笑地问：“以前没玩过枪吗？”

Bucky有些激动地点点头，表示他以前只陪朋友在枪支铺逛过，但从未真正碰过枪。Loki听了勾起嘴角一笑，调侃道：“你还真是个乖乖仔，拿着，感受一下。”说罢他将一把狙击步枪塞到他手中。Bucky诚惶诚恐地握着手里重量不轻的机枪，一脸稀奇地观察它每一个细节。

Sam关了电视走了过来，伸手就拿起箱内的一把麦林手枪，并吹了声口哨。他对着Bucky摆弄了一下射击姿势，神气道：“Oh，我最喜欢这个棒家伙！用它一枪可以放倒一头熊！”

“或者你。”

Loki从箱内取出一个嵌着银色大口径子弹的透明弹匣丢向他，Sam一把接住子弹后看了看后，鄙夷道：“说得你不怕似的，你又改装了，小心哪天玩脱了先把自己给放倒了。”语毕将弹匣放回了箱内，他一秒也不想多碰这东西。

“那你可放心，哥能比你活得更久。”Loki嗤笑了一声。

“哼，我会记得每年给你捎一束百合花的。”Sam不以为然地反击。

听着他们一来二去的互侃，对刚才的弹匣无比好奇的Bucky开口问：“那是什么子弹？”

“我特制的银弹，弹壳内是液态银，对吸血鬼和狼人都是致命的玩意儿。”Loki解释着，举起弹匣晃了晃，道：“干掉吸血鬼和狼人最快的捷径就是往他们身上来几发这个，打进体内弹壳会破裂，液态银完全融入肉体里，用不上几秒就灰飞烟散了。”

“呃，为什么你要带着这个，这对你不也同样危险吗？”Bucky难以置信地瞪着他，提醒Loki别忘了自己也是吸血鬼。

“哈，别的吸血鬼对银器避而不及，但这家伙可不一样，他就喜欢这样玩命。”Sam在Loki开口前插嘴道，Loki睨了他一眼，接住话茬道：

“跟你这颗不定时炸弹待在一起已经是在玩命了，我可得随时准备好哪天你抽疯了来咬我时，好让你一击毙命。”

“For god’s sake！我以为我们已经是好基友了！”Sam蹙起眉头说。

“哈，谁他妈要和狼人做好基友。”Loki同样露出了一抹十分嫌弃的表情回道。

“你还真敢说哈！不知道谁就爱和狼人搞唔……”

在Sam把剩余的话都说口前，Loki迅速且毫不客气往他肚子来了一拳，成功阻止了他说下去。Sam捂着肚子狠狠地瞪着他，Loki甩了他一记警告的眼神后，拿起武器弹药，推着一头雾水的Bucky往屋外走。

“Sam是狼人！？”

Bucky惊讶出声，Loki哼了一声作为回答，带着他来到屋前训练用的空地上。

“我以为吸血鬼和狼人是死敌……”

“那块人形巧克力自从被老古董救过一命后就一直跟着我们了，赶都赶不走。”Loki一边说着一边往木架上摆铁罐子。

“但，你们感情看上去很好。”Bucky笑着道。

Loki嘴角抽搐了一下，没有回话。他拿过Bucky手里的狙击枪，开始向他讲解如何装弹上膛。

“我给你演示一次，然后你自己来。”

Loki说着举枪瞄准了木架的铁罐利落地开了一枪，罐子应声弹飞到了后方。接过枪的Bucky模仿着Loki刚才的样子举起枪对准了远处的铁罐，他有些紧张地将手指扣在扳机上，这时Loki站到了他身旁替他矫正姿势。

“别急着扣动扳机，先稳住你的呼吸和心跳。”Loki教道，一手去调整他的枪面水平位置，一手放在他顶着枪托的右肩让他放松：“开枪的瞬间肩膀跟着放松，减少后座力你才不会受伤，将注意力集中在目标上，当你视线与目标成为一条直线，就可以扣下板机开枪。”

Bucky点点头，他作了个深呼吸，透过瞄准镜瞄准了铁罐后果断地扣下了扳机，在铁罐应声掉地的同时，Loki扶住了因后座力而往后一退的Bucky。

“瞧！我击中它了！”Bucky开心地喊道。

Loki回了一个赞赏的笑，说：“别太得意忘形，要知道五岁的熊孩子都能打掉铁罐子，走过去你就能看见你这一枪只是擦掉它，完全和击中沾不上边。”

Bucky闻言讪讪地敛下了高兴的表情，Loki拍了拍他的腰，督促道：“继续练习，直到你能击穿每个罐子。”

“Yes sir！”

Bucky充满干劲答道。他举枪进行第二次射击练习，瞄准了铁罐后再次地射出了第二发子弹，但这次子弹偏了，并未打到铁罐，他有点沮丧地皱起了眉头。

“太心急了。”Loki说着圈住了Bucky的肩，再次替他矫正了枪面的偏差，给他提醒：“别总是急着要一下打飞它，呼吸过于波动会影响对平衡的掌控，保持目标与视线在一个平面上，若是超过有效射程就适当校高，不管目标是静止或是活动的，只要抓住这要点就能成功击中它，瞄准的3秒内是最佳的射击时间。”

Bucky将Loki讲解的要点一一记在心里，他再次屏息对准目标，拿捏好了时机再次开了一枪，这一次成功的击穿了铁罐。他抓住这感觉继续练习，这之后的每一枪都能成功都击中铁罐子。

“你学得很快，不错。”Loki鼓了几下掌认可道。他从一旁拿过一把改装过的麦林手枪，对Bucky说：“我们换这个来，手枪有效射程通常是50米，我改装了这把沙鹰，用50口径麦林弹，射程在120米左右，故障率会更低，威力巨大所以后座力也不小，你需要双手握枪，用这把自卫或突袭，你可以轻而易举的解决掉射程内的任何活物，包括狼人。”

Bucky接过沉甸甸的手枪，定睛注视着Loki，迟疑道：“呃，我们还会碰上之前的狼人吗？”

“什么时候都可能碰上。”

“所以，我们不是单纯的来打猎而已，你在教我怎么猎杀狼人吗？”Bucky沉声道。

“你也不是那么迟钝嘛。”Loki挑起眉毛给了他一个孺子可教的眼神，他把Bucky转向靶子的方向，“不管是打什么，学会怎么用这些家伙对你总是有好处的，既然我被委以重任，接下来几天我都会教你怎么从那些狂暴的野兽手中保住自己的小命。”

“这才是计划……”Bucky盯着手里的枪喃喃道，一瞬间明白过来。

“嗯哼，既然你了解了，就最好让它行得通。“Loki贴近在他耳边悠悠地说着，手把手带着Bucky做好预备姿势后，扶着他的腰柔声道：“集中精神，Bucky，这些都是不好掌握的家伙，千万别让自己受伤。”

Bucky眼神复杂地看了眼话中有话的Loki，努力压下内心的思潮澎湃。他转开视线令自己投入到练习中，Loki望着他专注的侧脸，牵动嘴角带出一抹深沉的微笑。

Steve与Clint各扛着猎到的美洲赤鹿回到营地。他远远就看到了Bucky和Loki略显亲密的一幕。注意到Steve冷视线的Loki若无其事地拍拍Bucky的肩让他停止了练习。

“收获不错嘛！”

Loki向两人投以一个赞赏的眼神， Bucky更是露出崇拜的神情望着Steve。把鹿放在吊架旁后，Steve笑着搂过Bucky与他亲昵一吻。  
“感觉怎么样？”Steve看了看他握着的大口径手枪问。Bucky耸耸肩回道：“唔，还不坏，我正在努力练习中。”

“明天我会陪着你练，让我们先解决你的晚餐问题。”

再次亲了亲Bucky脸颊，Steve与他一同加入了正在将鹿挂上吊钩的Clint和Loki，并抽出猎刀教他如何去清理猎物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①萨斯克切温省，萨斯卡通市：位于加拿大，萨斯卡通是萨省最大的城市。


	9. Chapter 9

“老兄，我不得不提醒一下你，从刚才起你就一直踩在我脚上！”

篝火堆前，Sam拧着眉头提醒着坐在身旁的Loki，食指向下指着他的左脚。Loki低头瞄了一眼后，慢悠悠地移开了自己的脚，大言不惭地回道：“哦，原来这是你的脚，我以为是木炭，我晚上视力不好。”

“瞎说！你丫是故意的！”

“你难道不知道在夜晚要辨认出是你有多难吗？”

“你别总是在嫉妒哥肤色比你健康，嫉妒很没品！你该改改。”

“你的笑话还是一样冷，Sammy。”

被各种佐料，配菜和酒水占满的木桌旁，Bucky望着篝火旁一边忙着烤肉，一边喋喋不休地拌着嘴的Sam和Loki，他好笑着问身旁的Steve：“他们俩总是这样吗？”

“一向如此，他俩之间有奇妙的化学反应，只要一碰面就停不下来斗嘴互损。”见多不怪的Steve笑着回答。他把烤好的鹿腿肉切成大小均匀的肉片，然后添到Bucky的盘子里，Bucky则给自己加了一些蔬菜沙拉。Steve倒了杯威士忌，与他一同走到离篝火稍远的横木边上坐下。

“我们在一起这么久，你却从没和我提起过他们任何一个。”Bucky边吃边说，他用叉子戳了一块烤肉送到Steve唇边。Steve顿了顿，语气略疑惑道：“我没有吗？”随后张嘴吃掉了他递来的烤肉，细细咀嚼的同时感慨Sam烧烤的手艺依然很棒。

“你见过我所有的朋友，但你的朋友里我只认识Natasha。”Bucky非常确定他从未见过Steve在生活中和其它人有什么往来。他倒是见过几次Steve的血仆，但每次都是来去匆匆。并且照Steve对他们的态度来看，这些血仆可不会是出现在他命名为“朋友”列表里的人物。

“唔，我们不常见面，所以没机会向你介绍。”Steve讪讪道。

“那上一次见面是什么时候？”

“大约是20年前吧，你还是个小男孩。”Steve回想了几秒后答道，脑海中浮现了Bucky幼年可爱的模样，令他眯起眼睛微笑起来。

“这间隔是不是有点太长了？”Bucky难以置信地咋舌道。Steve则无奈地笑笑，解释:“除非必要，否则隔多久见面，得看他们的心情，特别是Loki，他常年独来独往，我不一定每次都能找得到他。”

“虽然认识他没几天，但他确实是个怪咖。”Bucky非常理解地点点头， Loki的行事风格留给他的印象可不是一般的深刻。他好奇Loki与Steve的友谊是怎么会发展起来的，于是说：“和我说说他吧。”

Steve一脸摸不透的表情望着Bucky几秒后，沉声问：“对他有兴趣？”

“是有点。”Bucky点了点头。Steve则轻皱起眉头，有些不情愿地清了清嗓子问：“那你想知道什么？”

“什么都行，比如你们怎么成为朋友的？他一直都这么特立独行吗？”

“这可说来话长，我们相识于文艺复兴时期的伦敦，那时我是珠宝商人，正好与他家有生意往来，一来二去也就成了朋友，他本就是个不爱依常理行事之人，仿佛世间所有的规矩于他而言都形同虚设，他不仅嘴巴坏，也爱使坏恶作剧，很明显的唯利是图，只要能达到目的，可以不择手段，连他都亲口坦承自己并非什么正人君子。”Steve说罢停顿了一会，语气慎重地强调：“我想，你最好还是不要与他太亲近。”

“哇哦，他真有这么坏吗？”听着Steve夸张的警告，Bucky笑了起来，道：“但你们是好朋友不是吗？”

Steve露出一个挫败的微笑，耸耸肩肯定了这一点。尽管他一直以来都不太苟同Loki为人处世的方式，但他确实是个值得交付信任的忠诚伙伴。Steve灌了一大口威士忌，他正对于说了Loki“坏话”而感到自我厌恶，只是一看到Bucky和他亲近起来，他便控制不了无聊的醋意翻腾。噢，这真是幼稚的表现，他希望Bucky没有发现这一点。所幸Bucky没有再多问关于Loki的事情，让Steve莫名地松了口气。

“我还以为你们都生活在同一个地方，看来并不是这样，鉴于你们二十年一相会的频率。”

“大多数吸血鬼习惯于离群索居。”

“那么你们也不会永远待只在某一个城市？”

“是的，要知道即便深居简出，尽量避免和人类过多的接触，但停留的时间长了还是会引起一些不必要的注意与麻烦。”

“可以理解。”Bucky咬着叉子尖端含糊地应道，他在几秒钟里尝试说些什么，但最终只是对着Steve露出假装轻松的微笑，叉起一颗樱桃西红柿问道：“沙拉很好吃，尝点？”

Steve望着他，空出的手绕过Bucky的后背放在了他肩窝处，他郑重道：“尽管我不会长留于某个地方，但我会一直待在你身边，只要你需要我，Bucky。”与其说是一个承诺，这更像是一个请求。Bucky凝视他几秒，给出的回答是靠过去给了Steve一个饱含深情的亲吻。

“希望我没有打扰你们，Steve，我需要和你谈谈，Please.”

在两人浅浅一吻分开时，Natasha冷淡的声音冷不丁地切入进来。Steve眼里闪过一丝不悦，但他点了点头。对Bucky柔声说了句抱歉后，起身跟着Natasha走到一旁的树林里，直到两人的身影消失在黑暗中。

******

“说吧。”

Steve面色严肃，双手抱胸与Natasha面对面站着，即使在黑暗中，他也能清楚地看出Natasha此刻脸上布满复杂压抑的神情，而对他感到不满的比重更大。

“你不能再让Barnes留在你身边！“Natasha语气严厉道。Steve闻言，早前盘踞在身体里不悦的情绪迅速上涌，他没有掩饰自己的不耐烦语气，道：“如果这就是你想说……”

“你的处境很危险！”Natasha毫不客气地打断了他，继续说：“Loki已经给出新的预言，你会因为一个人类受到重创，乃至死亡威胁，这就是为什么你不能再把他留在身边！”

“新的预言，何时？”Steve困惑地问。

“就在今日你们到来之前他预知到了，我们都知道最近的屠杀是因为谣传狼首之母被吸血鬼所杀，现在狼人在追捕任何一个可能是凶手的吸血鬼，那些谣言已经令你，令我们布鲁赫一族成为他们现在最大的目标。”Natasha愤慨而忧心忡忡地说明。

Steve眉头紧蹙着，他非常了解目前状况。这段时间他们一直在调查梳理这起恶性案件。新狼族首领Thor的母亲Frigga在不久前突然死于非命，而凶手被指是吸血鬼，这之后狼人便开始四处猎杀所有能找到的吸血鬼。长老议会也在着手调查此事，但令人失望的毫无进展。然而一则空穴来风的谣言使得当下局面变得更糟糕。谣言称血族为了夺回另一半魔石派人秘密暗杀了Frigga，并暗示幕后指使是负责保存另一半魔石的布鲁赫长老。这使得Steve与他的族系成员在一夜之间变成了众矢之的。

Steve曾一度怀疑Loki，毕竟Loki曾与Thor的关系非同寻常。但以他对Loki的了解，他很难相信Loki会做出这样的事，况且狼人那边并未指出凶手是Loki。他没有和Natasha讨论过他的怀疑，但这并非说明Loki的嫌疑就此完全排除。Loki永远都是他们之中藏得最深的那一个，他需要找时间与他单独谈谈。这时，Natasha的声音将Steve从他的思考中拉回现实里：

“当初Loki带走了Barnes，他便已经完全暴露在了狼人视线中，这之后他们会以他是你的弱点而加以利用，你遭受死亡的可能性会因为他变得更高。”

Steve沉吟了一会，遂平静地问道：“那么，Loki确实说清楚了是Bucky了吗？”Natasha僵了半秒，她咬紧牙关没有回话，但Steve从她的沉默中能找到答案。“他并没有明确指出，不能说明Bucky就是预言里的那个人。”  
“但现今除了他还有其他亲近你的人类吗？不管他是不是，就任何潜在的威胁因素都应该清除这点而言，他不该再待在你身边。”Natasha坚持道。

“关于这点该由我来决定而非取决于你，Natasha。”

Natasha因为Steve冰冷的语调而冻住。她怒瞪着Steve，如果她能朝Steve冥顽不灵的脑袋来上一枪，让他清醒过来，她一定会毫不犹豫地扣下板机。

“我在担心你，Steve！你是布鲁赫族唯一的长老，你是我最重要的……亲人，只要出现任何会对你造成威胁的事物，我都无法视若无睹！”无法掩饰声音轻颤的Natasha低下头咬住了下唇，尽管她感到深深的挫败，但她绝不会放弃。

再次意识到Natasha与他不分伯仲的固执，Steve垂下肩膀轻轻叹气，他声音低柔而清晰地说道：“对不起，Nat，我非常理解你为我所做的一切，我十分感激，但，我由衷希望你也能明白我无法轻易放弃他。”

Natasha眼中闪烁着白色的粼光，她拉着Steve靠近自己，然后紧紧抱住，埋首在他胸口前闷闷地声明着：“我同样不会放弃，我会不惜一切代价保护你。”

Steve扬起一抹无奈又宠爱的笑，回抱了她。当他伸手想摸摸她柔软的红发时，Natasha冷冷的警告让他僵在半空：“你敢再像哄小孩一样摸我的头我就把你撂倒。”

拥抱了半响后，两人分开了。Natasha用手背擦了下脸，继而将散落在脸颊上的头发别到耳后，她又再次恢复了平日惯有的冷静。

“无论如何，我尽力会让这场危机远离你的，Steve。”

“谢谢你，Nat，我们会一起解决它。”

****** 

Bucky从主卧附带的浴室出来时，看见了半躺在床上的Steve。对方一见他便展露迷人的微笑，并向他伸出手。Bucky回以微笑，将手递过去握着。

“谈完了？”

Bucky坐到了床上，任Steve在他的手背上印下亲吻。Steve露出了一抹苦笑，回答：“差不多。”

“不太顺利吗？”

“有那么一点，不过最后算是达成共识了。”

“当两个顽固的家伙相遇，总要有一个会退一步的。”Bucky揉揉Steve的肩安慰道。Steve则挑起一边眉毛看着他，说：“那得取决于是什么了。”

“那你打算告诉我是什么吗？”Bucky笑着问，但没过半秒他立刻改口：“噢！还是别了，我还是不知道的好。”

话音刚落，Bucky眼前一花，下一刻就被Steve压在了身下。他眉头微蹙，有些好笑地看着压在他身上一脸严肃的Steve。对方双唇微张，片刻后低下头吻了他，在亲吻的间隙中清晰而明确地说：“你该知道，你必须知道，为了你我永远不会让步，Bucky，我想要你。”  
Bucky抓着Steve的双臂，凝视着他，认真回应：“你能得到我，无论何时。”

在Bucky说完最后一个字时，火热的吻毫不迟疑地落在了他的唇上，他立刻圈住了Steve的脖子热情地回应。Steve跻身进他两腿之间，冰凉的手来回抚摸着他散发着热度的肌肤。Bucky抬起一条腿缠上了Steve的腰，他放松下颚，任由Steve冰凉的舌挤进他口中，堂而皇之地搅乱他所有的神智。

Steve隔着Bucky缠在腰间的浴巾抚摸着他半勃的阴茎，Bucky感到从尾椎处窜起了一个激灵，他无意识挺动了一下腰部。Steve开始用恰到好处的力道爱抚揉捏着他，直到他完完全全硬起来。

细碎的亲吻一一落在Bucky的下颚，喉结，颈动脉，锁骨凹陷处，再回到他的脸颊，眼角，接着那柔软圆润的耳垂被嘴唇含住吮吸，被牙齿轻咬拉扯。狡猾的舌头伸进他的耳道，细细地舔舐着，戳刺着。Steve是那么锲而不舍地疼爱着他的耳朵，他给予的冰凉触感令Bucky低吟了一声，腹部有兴奋的激流在冲撞，他的心跳声聒噪不已。

“Stevie……”Bucky轻喃着他的名字，尾音甜腻而酥软。他的手撩起Steve的衣服下摆伸进去，来回触摸着他结实却毫无热度的肌体。Steve一把扯掉了Bucky的浴巾，大手握住了他微微抽动的阴茎，就着分泌出的体液缓缓地来回滑动。Bucky张开双唇无声地吐出火热喘息。Steve再次被那红润的唇瓣吸引住了，他放过了他变得通红的耳朵，回到了那柔软的唇上。他们以一种和缓且无比挑逗的步调深吻着。Steve有节奏地轻晃着他们的身体，就像他们正在慵懒地做着爱。他让Bucky的性器在他手心里越发胀大，顶端吐出的汁液完全弄脏了Steve的手和他的衣裤，留下显眼的湿痕。

“够了…够了，Steve……”Bucky抓住了Steve不断撸动的手，星眸半睁地看进被情欲、占有欲侵占了的冰蓝色眼眸中，浓重的情感令他呜咽了一声。Bucky轻颤着手包住Steve依旧束缚在裤子里的肿胀的硬物，他痴迷地舔着下唇，嗓音暗哑而诱惑道：“给我，我要你插进来，用你的老二让我射出来，Steve，填满我，用力操我……”

下一刻，Bucky被翻了个面趴在了床上，接着满意地听见一阵皮带被解开，裤子被脱下时发出窸窣的声音。浇在他股间冰凉的润滑液使他忍不住打了个颤，他拱起臀部向后靠去，Steve用手指将更多润滑液送入他狭窄的甬道中。

“Fuck me，直接进来，快……啊！”Bucky扭动着身体，难耐地催促着。

接着被巨硬的性器顶进入口的瞬间，Bucky不得不咬住枕头咽下了尖叫。在前端进入后停顿了有一小会的Steve抓着他的腰，往后缓缓退了一些，又再次坚定地推进那紧致高热的内部。在他重复了几次，Bucky便呜咽着承受了他的长驱直入。柔软的内壁立刻绞紧了Steve的阴茎。噢，真是完美的契合。极致的官能感受令Steve失神地低吟出声。

“God，Bucky，在你里面感觉太棒了……”

“……快动，操我，快呀……”

Steve终于如愿地开始摆动起来，他一手钳住Bucky的腰，一手抓着他的肩颈，撞得他既重且深，Bucky配合着摆动腰臀，紧抓着床单的指节因为用力而泛白。每一次肉体的撞击都带出淫靡的声音，与两人情动的吟哦交织在一起。

快感在不断堆积，他们都知道自己即将到达顶点。在Steve重重顶在他体内敏感点的几下中，Bucky发出一声高亢而沙哑的声音后全部射在了Steve手中，从指缝间漏出的精液弄脏了肚子和床单。而Steve咬着下唇隐忍着想要咬上对方颈动脉的本能，最后快速地抽插过后释放在Bucky火热的身体里。

Bucky餍足的瘫软在床上，在Steve退出他体内时不由地轻颤低吟。Steve爱怜地抚摸着他汗湿的脸颊，替他拨开凌乱的发丝，并在他泛着潮红的脸上印下几个温柔的吻。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，在气息稍微平顺时轻笑道：“这可以算进我们最棒性爱Top 10里了。”

Steve失笑着摇摇头，再次吻了吻他的唇，低声道：“为了操你，我甚至把裤子都扯坏了。”Bucky愣了一下，随即爆发出一阵大笑：“No way，这可真是，太经典了！”两人将额头贴在一起傻笑着，直到彼此都笑不动了才停下来。

“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve如是说。

“我也爱你，Steve。”Bucky柔柔地回道。

两人又温存了一会后，Steve起身去浴室拿湿毛巾。Bucky脸上的微笑几乎在他转身的一刻消失得无影无踪。他感到的身体里那个黑色的漩涡，正一寸一寸地吞噬着他。

******

萨斯克切温省府——里贾纳机场。

因狩猎季而人流攒动的大厅里，几个聚在一起，身形比一般人要魁梧高大的男子在人群中异常显眼。其中尤为引人瞩目的是在脑后束起一头金色长发，外形犹如明星般俊朗刚健的男子，以及他身边身材火辣的棕色长卷发美女。

“沃斯塔格已经确认了是萨斯卡通北部森林猎区，而且布鲁赫族长老也出现了。”挂掉电话的Sif转头对Thor说道，“具体地点，破晓前就能确认。”

“很好，非常好，立刻前往。”Thor果断下达了命令，微眯的海蓝色的双眸透着危险的光，他率先大步地朝机场出口走去。

“你不必亲自去，Thor，沃斯塔格和他的小队能搞定这个。”Sif拉住Thor的手臂说道。Thor皱着眉看向她，冷声道：“光凭他们对付不了长老，何况还有Loki在，让他们待命直到我们会合。”

“但是……”

“不必多言，照做。”

Thor打断了她的犹豫。Sif收回手压下不满的情绪，她绷紧着脸，纤细的手指在手机上快速地编辑了一条信息送出。一行人出了机场外，坐上了前来接应的黑色SUV。

出口附近一个戴着墨镜，身穿黑色夹克，手提着军旅袋的魁梧男子注视着远去SUV，他拦下了一辆的士坐进去，丢了一叠钞票给司机，明确道：“跟上前面车牌652的奥迪SUV。”


	10. Chapter 10

在Bucky第二次练枪就表现出令人刮目相看的进步后，Steve决定午后带他前往森林深处去追踪赤鹿群。

“耶稣基督啊，拜托了，就给我们点空间？”Steve央求说。

“没问题，我们不会干扰你们，你无视即可。”Natasha回答，顺便扬起一个没有笑意的微笑。

眼见难有转圜，Steve挫败地走出了木屋。提着装备等在门旁的Bucky迎了上去，扭头看了一眼身后跟来的Natasha和Clint，给了Steve一个疑惑的眼神。

“Nat坚持要一起去，抱歉。”Steve苦笑着解释。

Bucky轻拍Steve的后腰，莞尔道：“安啦，走吧，我等不及要猎到我的第一头鹿了！”

四人徒步前往森林北部，他们走在前方，与Natasha和Clint拉开了50米的距离。

Steve指着森林东北方向介绍：“往东北方向去就能看见大大小小连在一起湖泊群，湖水清而浅，能钓到多种不同的鱼，有时候会遇上黑熊在湖边喝水或捕鱼。”

“哇哦，听起来好棒！很远吗？”Bucky问，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

“假如我们现在绕过去，徒步要花2个小时左右。”Steve估摸了一下路程，“要是开车过去只要花40分钟。”

Bucky抬起一边眉头，说：“看来你已经摸透这里了。”

“功课不做好，怎么让你玩得尽兴？”Steve冲他一笑，提议：“也许明早我们可以去看日出？”

“不错的主意，你得负责当闹钟。”Bucky说，手肘轻轻蹭了一下Steve腰侧。

Steve歪了歪脑袋，笑道：“任务接受，长官！”

转进一条小岔路走了十来分钟，Steve带着Bucky藏身在一处高于平地小土坡后，做好准备等待这附近的鹿群出没。

“你确定它们会到这儿来吗？”Bucky问，他正透过狙击枪的高倍瞄准镜四处观望着这片有溪流经过的林地，他们已经埋伏了半个小时。  
“相信我吧，这边有它们所需的水源和食物。”Steve回答。他向身旁看了一眼，Clint和Natasha潜伏在另一片小灌木丛后，她挑眉望了他一眼后转移了视线。

“待会出现了，我会告诉你打哪只，瞄准心脏开枪就好，你记得心脏的位置吧？”

“当然——噢！我好像看见了一只了。”Bucky降低了音量，枪头对准了从矮灌木里探出的一只鹿头，并打开了保险。

Steve低声提醒：”等它们都走出来，再靠近一些。”

警觉的头鹿率先出现在视野里，它观察了四周好一会儿，确定没有任何威胁后，接着陆陆续续地出现了几只大小不一的赤鹿，警惕地朝溪边走去。

静待鹿群安心地开始喝水后，Steve观察了一下确认了目标，小声说：“右边第三只。”

Bucky点点头，那头鹿停留的位置正好，他瞄准好目标的心脏，定格几秒后果断地扣下扳机。随着一声枪响，围聚在溪边的鹿群惊呆了一秒后立刻仓皇四散，目标也随之跃进矮灌木后消失了。

Bucky放下枪紧张地探头，问：“噢，天啊，我是打中了吗？！”

“是的，宝贝，来。”

Steve说着伸手把Bucky拉起来，两人绕过那一小片矮灌木后发现了那头已断气的鹿。

“是头成年不久的母鹿。”Steve蹲下时查看个头不小的猎物，对Bucky竖起大拇指，赞道：“你打得非常准！”

“真不敢相信，我做到了！”Bucky跟着蹲下身，喜不自胜地摸了摸尚有余温的战利品。

Steve亲了亲他脸颊，说：“你一直是最棒的！”

Bucky舔了舔唇，羞涩的笑起来，看着Steve掏出背包里的绳索，麻利地把鹿的四肢系在一起，单手提了起来，然后问：“再去打一只？”

Steve未来得及开口，Natasha的声音从身后插了进来：“——我建议不要，很快就天黑了。”

“呃，那就回去吧。”Bucky说，抿了抿唇，快速地瞄了眼站在一旁的Natasha，她直勾勾地盯着他。

“嗯，天色暗了确实不好走出森林。”Steve说着，亲呢地揽住Bucky的腰。在走过Natasha面前时给了她一个责难意味的眼神，Natasha只是略僵硬地仰起下巴。

“他不喜欢你这样做，亲爱的。”Clint悠悠地说着，从Natasha身后走上前，望了眼前方已经隔了一段距离的两人。

“注意你的嘴巴。”Natasha瞪了他一眼。

Clint耸耸肩，撇嘴道：“我只是想提醒你，把他惹毛了对你来说可不是什么好事。”

“我不在乎。”Natasha说，视线紧紧锁着前方牵起了Bucky手的Steve的背影。

Clint叹了气，说：“但你也知道他真的很在乎Barnes吧。”

“不过是个新鲜的宠物罢了。”Natasha勾了勾红唇，冷声道：“日子还很长，他迟早会腻的。”

Clint瞄了眼她绷紧的脸，据他所知Steve对Bucky的“新鲜感”已经持续了20年了——这是在男人间友好的八卦时间里Loki透露的，然而Natasha似乎对此并不知情。

“我也不能忽视Loki的预言。”Natasha补了一句。

“我也是人类，Nat。”Clint挑了挑眉头，咕哝道。

Natasha朝他飞了一记眼刀，没有再理会对方，加快了脚步往前追上已经走得更远的两人。Clint无奈地摇摇头，连忙跟上去。

****** 

太阳落山时一行人也回到了营地，抱着双臂倚靠在门柱前的Sam迎接了他们，脚边不远的地方还躺着两匹鹿。

“你们回得挺快的。”Sam喊道，目光扫了一下四个人，咧嘴笑起来：“战绩不咋地。”

Steve上前把手里的鹿与那两只并排放在一起，“你弄了两匹回来？”

Sam伸了个懒腰，回道：“我无聊啊，白天Loki啥事儿也干不了，他打牌老出千，没意思……”

“——我他妈才没出千，最后说一次！”屋里传来了Loki的声音。

Clint窃笑着拉开门让Natasha先进屋，跟着也进去了。Sam翻了个白眼，继续说：“还好我也去了，不然晚上我要饿肚子咯。”

“下午去得迟，这也只是让Bucky练练手，那可是他的战利品。”Steve笑着说，骄傲地看了眼Bucky。

Sam惊奇地睁大眼睛，视线转到Bucky身上，说：“酷哦，老兄，那今晚必须煮顿好的犒劳你！不介意我借走你男友一小会儿吧？”

“请便，我回屋休息。”Bucky冲Sam一笑，接着向Steve交换一个眼神后，提着枪和背包走进屋里。

把枪和背包放在长桌上，Bucky努力无视Loki紧锁在身上的视线，到厨房喝了杯水后转身上了二楼。回到卧房，懒得脱掉外套就直接趴倒床上，这一整天都让他感到十分的精神疲乏。

摸出裤袋里硌到大腿的手机，屏幕正好亮起一些消息提示。他解锁查看了一下他的Instagram，新上传的旅行照片一如既往地得到了许多称赞和评论。他回复了几个网友后，滑动屏幕查看过往的照片……

‘他又被Natasha叫走了？她对你这种态度，你知道为什么吗？’

‘——因为她一直不喜欢我？无所谓，我已经不在意了。’

‘你不好奇她为什么不喜欢你吗？’

‘不。’

‘别这么没意思啊，Buck，还是你已经知道老古董和她那点风花雪月了？——不会吧，他真的没和你说过他们曾经是一对？真是糟糕，算算在你出现之前，他们在一起快一百年了，当然只是谈恋爱的时间，我肯定你也不知道Natasha是为数不多能被Steve初拥的人吧？’

‘……为什么要和我说这些？’

‘唔，我在意你啊——我看得出来你真的爱上他了，你也想和他永远在一起吧？’

‘我没这么想过……’

‘是吗——好吧，Natasha对你态度恶劣，除了因为Steve为了你甩了她外，还因为你只是个人类。你也知道最近不太平吧，人类的你完全不能帮助Steve，换句话说你的存在反而会拖累他，Natasha可不止一次劝说老古董离开你，这会儿估计也在说呢——哇哦，放松点OK？听我说完。’

‘你究竟想说什么？’

‘我可以让你成为吸血鬼，这样你能永远留在Steve身边，可以变得比现在强大，有能力去保护你爱的人，你知道变成吸血鬼有一定几率获得异能吗？我可以让你获得超能力。’

‘我为什么要找你？如果我真想这么做的话，我大可以找Steve。’

‘我就不取笑你的天真了，Steve是长老，你知道这意味着什么吗？他的血统比你见过的任何吸血鬼都纯正，能承受得了他初拥的人也必须是非常特别的人类，而他初拥过的人不超过五个，最后存活下来的也只有Natasha，这也是她为何能在白天活动的原因，她承继了他的血液和能力。至于为什么要找我？因为Steve完全无意初拥你，而我很乐意。’

‘所以你只是想要我的血而已吧？抱歉，我拒绝。不管Steve想不想…我也并没有多想成为吸血鬼。’

‘没有吸血鬼不渴望鲜血，你在他身边这么久他却不咬你，你有想过为何吗？我知道你心里渴望着什么，想想看，你又能留在他身边多久呢？人类是那么脆弱，而Natasha只要耐心等就行……’

‘够了！我不会考虑这件事，也不会拖累Steve，谢谢你的好心！’

‘听着，小鹿，我打心里很喜欢你，我只是想帮忙，假如你想明白了——随时来找我。’

……

Bucky把视线从早已黑屏的手机屏幕上移开，闭上了有些干涩的眼睛。天知道他多想忘掉和Loki昨夜的谈话，但他做不到。这些对话只会在脑海里一遍又一遍的回放着，令他无比烦躁。

他清楚他对Steve了解得并不深。两人在一起三年，他所了解到的不过是日常的柴米油盐。Steve不提的事情他从不会粗鲁地去问。天知道Steve是什么长老，更别提他还和Natasha有过一段情史。Steve对他的一切几乎了若指掌，他却对他保留甚多这件事开始令他介怀，同时也悲哀地发现自己嫉妒起了Natasha，嫉妒她的身份，她的特别，她所拥有并参与的——与James Buchanan Barnes无关的——Steve Rogers的过去。

Loki说的没错，他的未来是可见的短暂，Natasha只要耐心等就行了。

他对自己说了谎，他想要和Steve一直在一起，想得要死。

他太想要Steve永远属于他一个人，想得心脏都发疼。

——可是，Steve并不想要这样。

****** 

“唔嗯……”

Bucky发出迷迷糊糊的呻吟，他自然地松开下颚，一条冰凉的舌头就乘隙滑了进来，舌尖舔过他的贝齿和口腔，挑逗着他懒懒的小舌。

Steve……

他半睁开迷蒙的睡眼，看清吻他的人后合上，并开始动起舌头慵懒地回应。对方轻咬了一口他的下唇后离开了，喉间发出熟悉低沉的笑声：“再不起来，我就把你扒光了吃掉——”

“你刚偷袭了一个正在睡觉的人，我毫不怀疑你会这么做。”Bucky说，嘴角牵起懒懒的笑。

Steve又亲了亲他，手拍了拍他的大腿，道：“快起来吧，可以吃晚餐了，你要是饿坏了我会心疼的。”

“笨蛋，先把你自己从我身上挪开——”

Bucky握起拳头轻敲了下Steve肩头，对方嬉皮笑脸地捏了下他的大腿后挪开身体下了床。Bucky跟着起身，脱掉睡得有点皱的棒球外套，换了件套头卫衣。

Bucky用手捋了捋刘海，问：“我睡了很久吗？”

“唔，一个小时左右，Sam已经把你打的鹿烤好了，所以我上来叫醒你。”

“那快下去吧，我真有点饿了。”

晚餐依旧在木屋前的空地上进行，除了Loki，其它人都已围坐在篝火前。Bucky虽有疑问，但并没有问他的去向，他不在反而轻松一点。用餐到一半时酒喝完了，Bucky主动起身回屋里取酒。

“晚餐结束了？”

Loki温软的声音突然在身后响起，吓得Bucky手一抖，在红酒快亲吻地板前被瞬移过来的Loki抓住。

“呼——好险。”Loki说着，弯起嘴角把酒瓶举起来。Bucky道了声谢伸手去接过来，但Loki却没有放开酒瓶。

“你考虑好了吗？”他低声地问，祖母绿的眼眸透着一丝玩味。Bucky第一次知道他的眼睛原来是这么好看的绿色。

“我不考虑，你不必再问了。”Bucky回答。

“冥顽不灵，我希望你不要后悔。”

“我的字典里没有这两个字。”

Loki咧开嘴笑了起来，松了手让Bucky把酒拿过去，说：“哎，这就是我为什么喜欢你！好了，这段时间把这个带在身上，你会用得上。”

之前使用过的麦林枪和两排液态银弹匣被推到了Bucky面前的餐桌，他疑惑地看了看枪后又把视线放回Loki脸上。

“如果遇到狼人，朝着咽喉开枪，若对着胸腔，要连击至少3发子弹，记住了，狼人可是出了名的皮厚，但这里最脆弱。”Loki用手比了比下颌咽喉的部位，眼珠转了转又接着说：“要是打不过了，就跑，躲到水里往深处游，狼人只能在浅水区徘徊，它们过不了最深的地方，最后，别爬树，那样死得最快。”

Bucky愣愣地点头，问：“为什么突然说这个？”

“这不就是我的任务吗？”

Loki挑高了一边眉毛，背起手转身走出去两步又停下来，回过头半张着嘴想补充什么，但最后那双绿眸只是意味深长上下扫了Bucky几眼，薄唇一勾，头也不回的上了二楼。Bucky莫名其妙地眨眨眼睛，视线落回桌上的枪支弹药上。

“——Buck，一切没问题吗？”

大门传来Steve的声音，Bucky立刻应了声“没事”，把枪和弹药塞进卫衣口袋里，拿起酒离开厨房。

****** 

窗外皎洁的月光照亮了未开灯的卧房。

一身紧身黑色皮衣的Loki将摆在床上短刀，枪支弹药装佩好。最后拿起放置在一旁的黑色丝绒方盒打开，两枚设计简约的铂金对戒在月光下闪着银光，他摩挲着被同材质项链串起的对戒，然后取了出来挂到脖子上。他闭上眼把戒指收进衣领里，再睁眼时绿眸已变成猩红色。穿好风衣后，他打开窗户轻盈地跳上窗台往外纵身一跃，在月光下化身成百只蝙蝠消失在夜幕中。


	11. Chapter 11

接收到Sif的眼色，沃斯塔格回了她一个为难的脸色。被对方狠狠瞪了眼后，他咽了口口水，小心翼翼地问：“头儿，我们什么时候行动？”他们早已到达猎场最近的小镇好几个小时了，但Thor迟迟未给予任何指示。

在一阵令人尴尬的沉默后，正坐在沙发上闭目养神的Thor睁开了眼睛，开口：“等着。”

“我们等得够久了，Thor！”Sif发声了，她上前一步，摊手道：“我们想要的人都在这里，是一网打尽的好机会！”

Thor抬眼望了望她后移开视线，站了起来，说：“我要出去，在我回来之前谁也不准擅自行动，否则——我就撕碎他的心脏。”

在场的人都被Thor的狠话噎得大气不敢喘一下，没有人能违抗首领的命令。撞到钢板的Sif咬着唇忿恨地瞪着他离去的背影——她可不会乖乖地等下去。

避开人群出了小镇外围后，Thor在月光下顷刻间化身成狼人形态，他的个头比任何狼人都高大强壮，毛发亦为罕见的雪白。他像一道白光迅捷地横穿着森林，追踪着空气中那一丝非常特别的气味。

穿过森林到达一片麦田，Thor减慢了速度，最后停在这方圆百米唯一一个谷仓门前。他喘着气往前走了几步，血红的眼睛紧盯着谷仓，胸腔因急速奔跑后有力地起伏着。四周寂静得只有微风带起麦穗的沙沙声和他自己粗重的呼吸声。

忽然间一群蝙蝠猛地冲出谷仓门，在正面撞上Thor前回旋着化成人形。电光石火间Thor双臂敏捷交叉，挡住了往他胸口猛力踹来的一脚，强大的冲击力让整个人往后滑了十几米，脚掌在土地上留下了深刻的痕迹。

他挥动着手臂挡下接二连三的飞踢，对方每一下攻击都毫不保留。他嘶吼着一个侧身，回避掉一记足以弄断肋骨的飞踹，狼爪掐住了那条小腿，毫不费力地将人甩到了一旁。

在狠摔到地上前身体立刻化成无数蝙蝠，在空中盘旋一圈又再次朝Thor袭去。Thor挡开的蝙蝠群绕到他身后化成人形并骑在了他背上。充满狠劲地手刀落在肩窝上的同时，Thor也反手擒住了对方来了个结实的过肩摔。优劣局势瞬间对调，他一声狼吼把人用力地压制在身下，两只狼爪分别钳住了对方纤细的手腕，抵在头顶上——

“操你的，Thor——！”

Loki怒骂，气喘吁吁地瞪着身上的狼人，他的双腿也被对方巧妙地压制住了，无法动弹也变不了身。接着同样气喘吁吁的Thor慢慢恢复人形状态，上身赤裸，凌乱的金发贴在脸庞，眼睛紧紧盯着身下人。

“你想操我这一点我没异议，但我不想和你打，Loki。”Thor喘着气低声说。

“你已经打了，现在从我身上滚开！”Loki吼道。

Thor凝视了他几秒后松开了钳制，他站起身向Loki伸手。Loki哼了一声用力把手打在他手心里，让他把自己拉起来。

“妈的，你摔得我疼死了！”Loki自言自语似的啐了一声，揉着隐隐作痛的后腰转身往谷仓里走。Thor皱起眉头跟了上去，有点委屈地暗想——刚刚究竟是谁往死里揍的他？

走进谷仓后，Thor在Loki跟前站住，质问：“你为何要逃？”

“你为何要追？”Loki反问。他脱掉了风衣，甩在一旁的草垛上，他的脚边是一块看起来还算干净的棉垫。

Thor视线紧紧缠着眼前纤瘦的身体上，说：“你知道为什么，我要真相！”

“什么真相？”Loki问，他注视着Thor的俊脸，手麻利地把腰间的佩刀抽出来丢到皮风衣上，接着是后腰别着的两把手枪。

Thor眼睛一眨不眨地看着他解除了腋下枪套，他做了两个深呼吸，挑明道：“别对我耍嘴皮子，Loki，你不是当时唯一和母亲待在一起的人，我只想知道你为何要袒护凶手。”

“我说了你就会相信吗？”Loki嗤笑一声，伸手把大腿上的腿绑枪套也分别解开甩一边。

“我一直都相信你——”Thor回答，瞳孔微微放大，声音也跟着暗了下来，“但你却总是对我说谎，是你不相信我！”

“所以我们又要谈信任问题了吗，Thor？你不觉得无聊吗？我们都讨论了快三百年了。”

Loki边说边把皮衣拉链拉下来，修长的手指慢条斯理又带着引诱地脱下黑色皮衣，将雪白光洁，看起来清瘦，但肌肉线条分明的上半身呈现在Thor面前，胸前的对戒闪过一丝银光。

Thor的气息一瞬间乱了，他恼怒地握紧了拳头吼道：“你不能每次都这么做，转移我们的话题——”

Loki只是歪了歪头摊开双手，祖母绿的大眼睛闪闪发亮，他勾起薄唇露出一抹无辜却又邪魅的笑容，声音低哑地问：

“那现在我们是要操呢，还是这么站着讨论一整晚？”

Loki话音刚落，下一秒就被咆哮着的Thor扑倒在棉垫里。

****** 

车稳稳停进草坪里，熄灭引擎后，Steve转头看向身旁歪着头打瞌睡的Bucky，伸手将他垂到脸颊上的刘海撩到耳后，对方气息一变，悠悠转醒。

“我们到了？”Bucky问，鼻音有点重，手轻揉了下眼皮，从车窗望出去不远处有一片宽阔的湖。

“嗯，下车吧？”

Bucky点点头，打了个呵欠，开了车门下去。扑面而来的清冷空气驱散了残留的睡意，闭上眼睛做了个愉悦的深呼吸。面前的景色被朦胧的晨光染成一片柔和的橘色，平静的湖水像一面镜子倒映着四周的景色，绿草丛生的岸边盛开着大片淡黄色的野花。

湖畔有被人搭起的简易石板凳，看来早有游者发现了此处。他们坐在上边，肩挨着肩。Bucky脸上挂着柔柔的笑意，轻叹了一声：“好宁静……”

他们默默地注视着湖与天相连的地方燃起炫目的霞光，整个橘色的天空渐变成金色，而后渐渐汇聚成最耀眼的一个点，那泛着白光的太阳缓缓爬出地平线。

Steve记不得上一次看日出是何时了，他亦从未和其他人一起分享过这体验。感觉左肩一沉，Bucky的头靠了过来，这加深了他脸上的微笑。伸过手握住Bucky搭在他腿上的右手轻轻摩挲。那种熟悉而美好的——只有和Bucky在一起时才有的——平和宁静温暖地洗刷着他心灵。

“Steve……”

“嗯？”

“我们以后还能再一起看日出吗？”Bucky问，伸出左手挡在眼前，感受那暖暖的金色阳光透过指缝，然后慢慢握起手心，享受那种抓住光的错觉。

Steve颔首望向Bucky，问：“为什么不能？”

Bucky闷笑一声收回手，喃道：“我发现我真的有好多事想做——我想学探戈，你知道我学过花式调酒吗？我想至少把10种经典的鸡尾酒都学齐了，冬天呢想去阿尔卑斯山滑雪，嗯…其实我最想去看马札马火山湖，你知道吗，那里真是美得要命，不管是日出还是夜晚的星空。”

Steve吃吃地笑着，揽住Bucky的肩亲了亲他的额头，问：“回去你愿意给我列一张愿望清单吗？”

Bucky低笑道：“唔，我会考虑的。”

此时太阳已经完整的升上了地平线，天空渐渐变得湛蓝，四周美丽的景色也更清晰地展现在眼前。在湖边多逗留了一段时间，直到Bucky感到肚子饿了，便驱车返回营地。

回到木屋，Bucky给自己去弄早餐吃，Steve则被Sam叫到了屋外去。他一脸严肃地对Steve说：“Loki不见了。”

“什么叫不见了？”

“他走了，在昨晚消失了，带走了他的装备，什么话也没留。”

Steve皱起了眉头，沉默了几秒，说：“他昨晚给了Bucky一把枪用来自保，我想我们应该离开这里了。”

“现在！马上！最好在入夜前远离森林到市区里！”

“Nat知道了吗？”

“她已经收拾好你们的东西了。”

Steve点点头，回到屋里让Natasha把行李都拿到车上去，转身进厨房让Bucky把早餐打包了起来。

Bucky系好安全带后，望了眼驾驶座上的Natasha，不安地小声问：“怎么了？”

“计划有变动，我们需要离开这里了。”

尽管Steve给了一个状似轻松的微笑，Bucky还是察觉到不对，手下意识摸了摸身上的枪，他希望什么也别发生。

然而Bucky的希望还是落空了。

****** 

一行人出了猎区，马不停蹄地绕过了周边的小镇，在拐上通往萨斯卡通市的公路时，两辆超速行驶的黑色SUV分别从侧面追赶上来，夹住了Bucky所在的SUV——

“趴下——”Natasha大喊。

几乎是与声音同步，Steve护住Bucky往一旁倒去，一时间数发子弹横穿过头顶，车窗碎了一身。Natasha来了个急刹车，车身从夹击中脱离了。Sam的车急速撞开了其中一辆，给Natasha开了一条道。

Sam朝他们吼道：“注意！是吸血鬼猎人——！”

Clint从车顶窗探出半身朝另一辆车射出一箭，合金的箭头刺穿挡风玻璃正中驾驶员胸口，车一瞬间失控冲出公路翻到在麦田里。又有两辆黑车紧随其后，猎人们从车窗里探出身举枪往Clint方向扫射。

密集的扫射让Clint压根没法反击，他朝Sam喊：“我们被埋伏了！后面还有两辆，至少6个猎人，右边那辆有用穿甲弹的——”话音未落，他们的车子也忽然失控地冲到了麦田里。

“跳车——！”Sam吼道，扯断了安全带，撞开车门跳出车体，Clint紧随其后。在地上滚了几个圈，紧随来一颗榴弹把车炸得粉碎。

Natasha加大油门从公路冲进麦田往同伴的方向驶去，Steve打开车门，Clint敏捷地钻进了车里。Sam则咆哮着冲向迎面驶来的一辆黑车，敏锐地躲过子弹纵身跃上车顶，借其中一个猎人握枪的手将车内的另一个猎人及司机射死，最后一个用力把人从车里拽出来。那人在路面上翻滚着被紧随其后的车碾过。

那辆车撞了上来，Sam抓紧了车顶差点被甩出去。猎人开始朝他猛烈射击，他迅速从另一面车窗钻进了车内，一脚把死掉的司机踹出车外。握住了方向盘，他踩满油门追着Steve的车冲进了另一片森林。

“该死的！”Sam骂道，他的肩膀被银弹擦伤，残留的银物质影响了自愈能力，伤口正不断的冒血。白天不能兽化成狼人形态，他无法发挥全部能力。他扯下T恤一角擦掉残留在伤口上的银，暗忖这些猎人究竟是从哪冒出来的！

另一面，一辆越野吉普车忽然从森林左侧冲了出来，Natasha不得不改变方向避开被撞击。森林崎岖不平的路面影响了车速，她试图找到一个方向开出森林。

“小心银弹！”Clint提醒，他提起Natasha早准备好的机枪，从车窗探出半身朝那辆吉普扫射，对方打着弯躲避着攻击，后座上的敌人也从车窗里抄出枪反击。

“射轮胎——”Natasha吼道。

Clint闻言照做，将枪头对准下盘扫射，对方似乎预测到这一招，忽然减速倒退，绕到了另一个方向，后座上的猎人开始朝他们发射榴弹。

Steve举枪干掉了那个榴弹狙击手，另一个猎人则用死去的同伴当着肉盾疯狂地扫射过来。这时吉普车也追平了他们，驾驶座上的男人朝着Natasha开枪，她的手臂不幸被子弹擦过，银弹在上面留下灼伤的痕迹。Natasha吃痛把方向盘猛地往对方方向打去，将吉普车撞了个正着。

那司机敏捷地躲过了Steve的子弹，加大油门不断冲撞他们的车身。Natasha把油门踩到最底，车子忽然冲出了森林，却掉进了林外的河道里。车身翻滚了两圈最后底朝天的停在河中央。

Steve一脚踹开了车门，推着晕头转向的Bucky出了车子。Clint把Natasha从驾驶座里拉了出来，她顺手抽出了武器袋。

Steve半搂着Bucky深一脚浅一脚地穿过这条深度及膝的河流。Natasha和Clint一边后退一边朝着身后的追兵扫射。那吉普车玩命似的也冲进河道，朝四人追去。

Steve把Bucky塞进Clint怀里，厉声道：“保护他！GO！”

Bucky和Natasha同时喊出声：“不——”

“RUN——！”

Steve丢下一句话，朝着急驶而来的吉普车一个转身切换成吸血鬼形态，徒手挡住了车的冲撞，锐利的指甲嵌入车盖一个用力将车甩到一旁。就像电影常见的镜头似的，吉普车在空中翻滚了两圈砸到了地面，也来了个底朝天。他瞬移到车前一手将驾驶座里的人扯出来摔到树干上，对方哀嚎一声掉在地不再动弹。

身后射来数发子弹。Steve灵敏地躲过子弹一脚把车身踹向开枪的猎人。那人身手十分矫捷地躲开了，并在这个过程中持续朝他开枪。

Steve瞬移到对方面前，打飞了他手中的枪，拽住他的衣领朝他脸上来了两拳，把对方的白色骷髅面具打飞。猎人回以拳脚，招招致命。只可惜人类毕竟不是Steve的对手，在躲过了Steve几招回击之后就明显跌在了下风。Steve一个回旋踢将敌人踹到远处，这一踹要让对方断上3根肋骨。

Steve大气不喘一口地走近了趴在地上吐着血的猎人，他把人提了起来，看清了他的样貌——那轮廓刚毅的上半脸盘踞着狰狞的伤疤，似曾相识。

“哈、啊，记不得我了？”对方动了动满嘴是血的唇，嘶哑地问。

Steve疑惑地眯起眼睛：“什么？”

“你不记得我，我可一天也忘不了你，你这个血魔——”他面目狰狞地吐出最后一个词。

‘我一定会亲手杀死你的！血魔！’

Steve脑海里一瞬间出现了十年前曾用这个词称呼过他的人——

“Brock Rumlow！”


	12. Chapter 12

Steve记得这个人——这个曾经追杀了他数年的吸血鬼猎人——绰号“交叉骨”的Brock Rumlow。

“你就是不懂放弃，对吗？”Steve冷声问。

“像你这种怪物……就应该从世界上消失！只要我还活着，我一定会杀死你！”Rumlow咬牙切齿道。

“那我就只好说抱歉了。”

Steve正打算了结对方时嗅到了一群狼人的气味。他立刻松手扔掉Rumlow，下一秒几发子弹朝他飞过来，他侧身闪避，子弹一击中树干立刻爆裂，飞溅出银色液体。

“你以为只有我想要你的命吗？” Rumlow说，脸上露出狰狞的笑，“……我可不是单枪匹马来的……”

Steve在枪林弹雨中瞬移，十三个狼人正向他包围。他解决掉了向他扫射的三个前锋，并注意到了天色渐晚。月亮一旦出现，狼人变身了就不好对付了，他需要速战速决。

在Steve陆续杀死了几个狼人后，一个尖锐的女声在身后响起：“去抓那个人类——”

Steve心下一惊，迅速拧断了面前狼人的颈骨，转身去追往森林深处奔去的狼人，但没走几步就被手持双剑的女狼人截住了。Steve与她接连过了几招，她招式凌厉，格斗技巧比其他狼人都要厉害得多。尽管Steve手无寸铁，但他在交手中仍处在上风。

Steve一掌打飞掉她一把短剑，擒住她没了武器的手，将人整个甩向树干上。对方痛吟了一声，挣扎着抓住脱臼的臂膀。

从地上爬起来的Rumlow又朝他开枪，Steve闪现在他面前折断了他拿枪的手腕，对方痛吼，另一只手抽出短刀刺向Steve。Steve避开的同时注意到女狼人已经跳到他身后，挥着长剑砍向他。他抓住Rumlow的手臂对调了两人的位置，长剑砍到了Rumlow的肩膀。

Steve顺势一脚将她踹飞到远处，然而却也给了Rumlow机会反手用短刀拦腰划伤了他。

纯银短刀造成伤口顿时如火在燃烧，Steve怒将Rumlow两只手都扯脱臼，并踹折他的膝盖使他瞬间跪趴在地。

“她……死的时候……”Rumlow粗喘着断断续续地出声，“已经有……4个月……身孕……”他缓缓抬起充血的眼睛望着Steve，眼中充满悲痛和仇恨。

Steve抓着他的衣领不让他倒下，冷漠地看着他。

“我的妻子——”Rumlow奋力吼道，“你害死了她——谋杀我们的孩子——”

“一切是你自作自受！六年前我已饶过你们性命，你应该痛恨自己的贪婪，当初你背叛初衷接受马修斯①的钱来屠杀我一族的时候就该想到后果，现在你明白被人背叛的感觉了吗？是你亲手断送了你和她们的未来！”Steve攥紧了他的衣领，冷言纠正道。

“我怪罪你——！”Rumlow怒驳着：“我会杀了你！让你灰飞烟灭！”

看着这个从最初的正义凛然堕落成腐化贪婪的吸血鬼猎人如今的模样，Steve的怒火一瞬间熄灭了，他只感到漠然。

“你真可悲。”

Steve唾弃地松开他的衣领，打算让他在此自生自灭。

“呵呵呵呵……”Rumlow忽然阴沉地笑了起来，不知哪来的力气突然死死抓住了Steve的手。紧接着一声刺耳而急促的引爆信号声尖锐地从他身上响起。

“我们地狱见……”

Rumlow话音未毕，一声炸弹燃爆的巨响撼动了整片森林。

******

Clint带着Bucky匆忙地往森林边缘撤退，Natasha在他们身后负责掩护和断后。被Steve推到Clint怀里那一刻起，无助与恐惧在Bucky心中无限扩大。他最后回头看见的是Steve凭一己之力对抗着向他疯狂扫射的猎人的画面。

“我们不能这样丢下他！”Bucky急切地说。

“我确信他会没事的，还有Sam在后面。”Clint抓紧Bucky的手臂，催促他不要停下脚步。“天要黑了，我们得马上离开森林！”

“可是——”Bucky话未说完，就被Natasha从身后扑倒在地，紧接着是好几发子弹从他们头顶飞过。

“继续跑！”Natasha厉声道，快速起身向后一转，半跪着举枪扫射追兵，但只击杀了其中一个追来的狼人。

还未跑出百米，他们很快就被剩下四个狼人追上了。垫后的Natasha一敌二与狼人们恶斗起来。另外两个径直冲着Clint和Bucky而来。Clint快速拉弓射伤了其中一个的大腿，另一个十分敏捷地躲过他同一时间射出的另一道箭羽，并一记直拳向Bucky袭去。Clint用弓箭挡掉了狼人的拳头的同时把Bucky挤开一旁。

“快走！”他边与狼人交手边喝道。

Bucky踉跄了几步才站稳，瞥见受伤的狼人从地上站起并朝他袭来时，果断举枪朝对方扣下扳机。麦林枪强大的后坐力震得他手臂一麻，他倒退着又接连开了两枪，终于被银弹击中的狼人痛苦地嘶吼着，在Bucky眼前焚化成灰烬。他瞪着最后一丝灰烬跌落在地上后，继而将枪瞄准一旁与Clint搏斗的狼人。

“小心——”Bucky提醒道。Clint仿佛感应到Bucky的计划，他侧身躲过狼人一个挥拳，回了对方一个肘击，趁狼人的攻击露出破绽时，他绕到对方身后以合金的弓箭钳制住他了两手。

“快——”

Bucky在Clint发声的瞬间朝着狼人开了枪，子弹正中其胸膛。银弹在狼人体内爆裂，一瞬间迸射出的液态银立刻使他燃烧起来，自伤口处呈辐射状迅速吞噬了狼人全身，没一会儿就化成了灰烬。

“干得不错……”Clint喘着气夸道。

“还不够好。”Bucky扯出一抹苦笑，放下枪，努力稳住还有些颤抖的双手。

不远处的Natasha此刻正与最后一个狼人缠斗。Clint一记飞箭射倏地中了那狼人肩头，箭头部分亮起红光并响起了一声拉长的提示声。Natasha一个旋身将敌人踹得踉跄地后退几步，紧接着快速朝Clint他们方向跑。与此同时Clint也按下弓身上的按钮，狼人瞬间被炸得粉碎。

“没事吧？”Clint关心道。

“好得很，赶紧走。”Natasha边说边抽出新的弹夹给手枪换上，并快速扫了Bucky一眼，仿佛在确认他是否受伤。

“朝北面走，这里离先前的小镇近。”

Clint说着，扶了扶Bucky的手臂。他们刚朝前走了几步，一声巨雷般的爆炸巨响从来时的方向传来，响彻云霄，紧接着是惨烈而模糊地野兽嘶喊。

“不，不要是……”Natasha颤抖着呢喃着，双目圆瞪地望着来时的方向，下一秒丢下了两人开始往后方奔去。

她突然的离去让Bucky一瞬间惊觉到Steve出事了。一股强烈的恐惧冲刷过他全身，他亦开始跟着往回跑。Clint制止了他。

“别回去，太危险了！”

“危险的是Steve！我们得回去帮他！”Bucky挣脱Clint的拉扯，“Please！至少确认他没事！”他哀求道。

当他们赶回被截击的地方时，目之所及一片血腥狼藉。人类的尸体，狼人灰烬，而Steve不见踪影。随后Bucky惊恐地望着Natasha停在了炸弹引爆处，她颤颤巍巍在那堆还燃着一丝灰烬的血肉中地跪了下来，颤抖着双手捧起半只正在燃成灰烬的苍白的手臂。

霎时间，Natasha撕心裂肺的尖叫回响在森林里。Bucky无意识倒退了两步，失去的绝望如利剑穿透了他整个人。他死死地盯着那截熟悉的手臂渐渐化成灰烬，消失在了Natasha手心里。他木然地眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇蠕动着却什么声音也发不出来。

“这不是真的……”Clint生硬地挤出几个字，他难以置信地瞪着眼前的一切。Clint看向身边全身僵直,脸上血色尽失的Bucky，不由地抓紧了对方的上臂，因为他看起来下一秒就会倒下一般。

“我一早就应该杀了他……”Natasha声音破碎地嗫嚅道，“为什么你要阻止我……”她眼神空洞地瞪着手心里的灰烬，然后僵硬地握紧了手。下一秒抓起身旁的手枪猛地起身对准Bucky扣下了扳机。若不是Clint反应及时，子弹早已穿透了他的心脏。

“你疯了——”Clint大喊，“停下来，Natasha——！”他在Natasha逼近时以身体护在Bucky身前。

“你害了他！你这个孽障！”Natasha尖锐地控诉着，血红的眼睛充满了忿恨与绝望。“如果不是你出现，他不会死，他不会遭遇这些该死的一切——”

“Nat！冷静一点！他是无辜的！”

“走开！离开他！Clint！”Natasha尖声嘶吼着。

“我不会让你做傻事的！”Clint冷静地直面着她，毫不妥协。

“那我就连你一起杀！”

Natasha冷酷地打开了保险，在她扣下扳机前Clint冲上去与她打了起来。“不要做傻事，Nat，我不相信Steve就这么死了——”Clint持续抢夺着她手中的抢。“一条手臂证明不了他死了！”

然而Natasha完全失去了理智，根本听不进Clint的话，她每一招都要置他于死地般凶狠。Clint一来要顾及身后失魂落魄的Bucky，一来害怕伤害到她，不可避免在交手中受了好几下重击。

“你们他妈的疯了——”

随着一声大吼，忽然出现的Sam猛地介入了两人的打斗中。“快阻止Nat！“Clint求救道。随后两人费了一番力气终于擒住了Natasha。

“操他妈的都发生了什么！已经日落了，后面还有更多的敌人赶来，你们竟然内斗！Steve他妈的去哪了！”Sam骂道，死死抓住Natasha挣扎的双手。

“我不知道，发生了爆炸后，Steve不见了，Natasha以为他死了！”Clint紧急地说明着，他捂着腹部，弯腰捡起Natasha掉落的弓。

“我被猎人追到另一个的方向，听到爆炸才赶来。”Sam金色的眼睛担忧地瞪着Clint身后一脸空白的Bucky，他提醒道：“不能久留，我们得马上走，我感应到有更多狼人赶来了。”

Clint点头，立刻回到Bucky身边，半扶着他的背，示意他离开。Natasha忽然挣脱了Sam的束缚冲向Bucky，Sam眼明手快地给她一记手刀，将人打昏后一把扛在肩头。

“天黑了，恐怕出不了这个林子了，马上找个安全的地方先躲着，我会去搜寻Steve！”Sam说着率先走到前头。Clint也赶紧带着Bucky跟上他的脚步。

* * * * * *

一行人马不停蹄地朝森林北面前进。日落后不到半个小时天就完全黑了来。相对于拥有极好夜视能力的Sam，两个人类要在黑漆漆的森林里只借助微弱的月光快速前进显得有些吃力，并且还要时刻警惕着身后随时会蹿出的敌人。

Natasha在颠簸中悠悠转醒，她发现自己被Sam扛在肩头。“放我下来……”她的声音冷静而嘶哑。

“找回理智了？”Sam将她放下，但还抓着她的一只手臂，谨慎地审视着，以防她又失控。

“你们阻止不了我的。”Natasha咬牙道，她试着挣脱Sam的钳制，视线越过Sam狠狠瞪着停在不远处的Clint和Bucky。

“他不会那么容易死，傻丫头！况且那孩子没有做错任何事！你杀了他又能如何？”Sam实事求是地劝道，“我们现在要做的是尽快离开这儿，先安顿好他俩，我会和你一起去找Steve，你难道也不想尽快找到他吗！”

Natasha咬紧唇什么话也没说。Sam心疼地擦掉自她眼眶落下的泪珠，半抱住轻轻发抖的她，并温柔地拍了拍她的背，低声道：“冷静下来，Sugar，我们一定会找到他的，好吗？相信我，他不会那么容易死的。”Natasha对此回应是轻轻点头，接过Sam还给她的武器，转身往前走了几步。

Clint走到了Sam身旁，担忧地注视着前方Natasha孤寂的背影，关切地问：“她还好吗？”

Sam苦笑地轻哼了一声。“她暂时冷静下来了，现在我更担心他。”他说着转头看向呆立在原地的Bucky，那张脸恍惚而苍白。

“我会照顾好他的。”

对此Clint只能这么说。相比将情绪宣泄出来的Natasha，Bucky自从赶到爆炸地点目睹了那可怕的一幕后，一直到现在都不言不语，心神仿佛被抽空得一干二净，万念俱灰的如行尸走肉般跟着他们行动。他不知道应该怎么安慰他，毕竟任谁也无法接受心爱之人遭遇到不测，更别说对方现今仍然生死未卜。

他们又继续前行，Natasha负责开路，Sam则负责在身后保护两个人类同伴。最终他们平安无事地走上了横贯森林的公路上，白天所路过的小镇就在百米开外。

冷风徐徐拂过森林，传来一阵阵的沙沙声，除此之外，出其寂静，静得无比诡异。Sam慢下了脚步，他警惕地嗅着清冷的空气，不由握紧了手里的机枪。

“Sam……？”

他抬手制止了Clint的问话，举起手里的机枪指向森林深处。Natasha亦注意到了这不寻常的气味，她同样警觉地举起了枪。Clint见状，立刻将Bucky紧紧地护在身后。拂面的风夹带着一股血腥气味，而且愈来愈浓重。这股血腥气味混杂着人类，狼人以及几种哺乳动物，但其中最令他们不安的是来自吸血鬼身上那股阴冷腐朽的黑暗血腥气息。

“该死的，千万不要是我想的那样……”Sam喃喃地退后了几步到Clint和Natasha面前，将机枪塞给Clint。“你们，马上离开这里！”他呼吸渐渐急促起来，眼睛开始由金色转化成血红色。

“是什么？”Clint惊疑道，他不明所以地望向Natasha，而她只是死死瞪着森林里，握枪的手轻不可见地颤抖着。

“马上走，别回头——！”

语毕，Sam撕掉了身上的T恤，瞬间兽化成了高大的狼人形态。Clint二话不说拉着Bucky往小镇方向开始跑。

“保护他们！”Sam以狼人特有的粗犷嗓音催促着Natasha，她紧张地望了眼视线紧锁着森林的Sam，生硬地挤出一句“别轻易死掉”后便跟着撤离。

随即Sam迈腿冲向森林，与此同时一个巨大的黑影高速地从黑暗中冲出。Sam嘶吼着与它冲撞在一起，但他无法匹敌对方的力量，被那尖利的爪子掐住了脆弱的脖子拽上半空中，再重重地往在路面上摔去。他发出一声狼的呜咽，在地上翻滚了两圈后立刻爬起来，并快速朝着调转了方向追向前方同伴的对方奔去。他纵身一跃，有力的狼爪擒住其中一只黑色翼膜，使劲儿将它从半空中拖下来。对方发出一声威吓的吼叫，迅速转向Sam，那沾满血的利爪立刻在他胸口前留下了四道深刻的伤痕，并与他缠斗了起来。

打斗间，吃力抵抗的Sam不慎被那尖锐的翼爪刺穿了胸膛。他痛苦地哀嚎，双手仍紧紧揪着对方的黑翼，留给同伴逃离的时间。但Sam终究不敌完全进入狂暴状态的对方，被一记重踢踹飞到公路外面。他呜咽着挣扎起身，但重伤令他无法动弹。他渐渐变回了人形，浑身的伤和血。在意识抽离的一刻，他希望Clint他们能跑得够远……

* * * * * *

Clint拉着Bucky拼命地朝着小镇跑去，身后不断传来惊骇的嘶吼声。当那些声音渐渐远去，Clint才回头去确认是否逃离了危险，然而迎面而来的是急速飞向他们的黑影。

“小心——”

Clint来不及警告便被撞开到一旁，他重重摔在公路护栏上，吐着鲜血倒在地上。Natasha在转身时亦被甩到了公路的另一边。

“……跑……”

Clint艰难地挤出话语，他的胸骨完全断裂，鲜血正不断从他口中涌出。他望着Bucky毫无反应地伫立在马路中间，怔怔地抬起头望向那将他笼罩起来的黑影。顷刻之间，Bucky便在Clint眼前被掠走，消失在了夜幕之中，徒留下那把从他手中掉落的枪支。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①马修斯：属于敌对氏族的吸血鬼亲王。为了权利收买了吸血鬼猎人想要除掉Steve。（文中没有此剧情，这里说明一下。）


	13. Chapter 13

呼啸的寒风以及肋骨处传来的清晰的疼痛唤回了Bucky的神志。他眨著干涩的眼睛，黑夜令他无法看清任何东西。紧接着发现自己完全悬空，被一只正在飞行的怪物紧紧抱着。Bucky惊恐万分地抓住对方，随之因触碰到那冰冷腻滑的异常肌体而触电般收回手。失重感以及盈满鼻腔的血腥味令他感到无比反胃。他本能地挣扎着。但越是挣扎，那双禁锢在他身上的，仿佛钢铁般冷硬的臂膀就收得越紧。原本高空中稀薄的氧气已令他有些呼吸困难，他迫使自己冷静下来，避免被勒断气。

半个月亮藏在厚厚的云层中，很快又被乌云完全遮住。借助那短暂出现的朦胧月光，Bucky发现怪物正带着他飞向皑皑的雪峰深处。

衣服湿哒哒，冷冰冰地黏在肚子上，带着浓重的血腥味。确认自己完好无损的Bucky推断这怪物或许受了伤。被怪物双臂死死捆住的Bucky，手肘以下勉强还能活动，他费力地在身上搜寻着他的枪，却发现它不知何时丢失了。感到绝望之际，他想起逃亡时Clint塞给他的一把短匕首。他花了半天劲儿，扭曲着手小心地将别在后腰带的匕首抽了出来，紧紧握在手里。空气越发的寒冷。距离地面太高使得Bucky不敢轻举妄动，否则他很确定自己一定会被摔死在某块岩壁上。

月亮时隐时现，目之所及只有黑色的树影和雪山。完全迷失方向感的Bucky不知怪物要把他带到什么地方。长时间地飞行似乎耗损了怪物的气力，它开始越飞越低。在它挟持着他低空划过一片冰封的湖面时，Bucky抓住了这唯一可能逃脱的机会。

银质的匕首深深地捅进了怪物的肋下，骇人的嘶吼震得Bucky耳膜生疼。可他没在预料中落下，反而被带上高空。混乱中挣扎的Bucky抓着匕首在它身上划开了一大道口子的同时，毫无预警地被对方放开。未来得及自我保护的他随之重重地摔在冰面上。

疼痛从右臂开始在身体里迅速蔓延。Bucky痛苦地呻吟着，身体先撞上冰面的部分如同被麻痹了一般动弹不得。他头昏脑涨，耳鸣得厉害，大概是脑震荡了。而疼得要命的右手极可能骨折了。在他艰难地从冰面上支撑起自己的一刻，被突然袭来地重击甩飞。在粗粝的冰面上翻滚了几圈，Bucky抽搐着蜷缩起身体呕出大口的热血。

某种利器在冰面上刮擦出来的刺耳声音令Bucky撑开眼皮，高大的人形怪物正一步一踉跄地拖着巨大的黑翼走向他。它从喉间发出粗嘎嘶哑的低吼，宛如来自炼狱的魔鬼般。它揪着Bucky的衣服将他从冰面上拉了起来，而他瞥见了那把匕首仍插在它肋下，那伤口正不断冒出丝丝黑烟。在它亮出了一口尖利可怕的獠牙，即将咬上脖子之际，同归于尽的念头给了他力量抬起左手，猛地抽出了怪物身上的匕首并插向它的脖子。大股的黑血从匕首割开的口子喷涌而出，伤口迅速滋滋生烟，发出烧焦的味道。

怪物痛苦地嘶吼着伸展开了巨大的黑翼，如同死亡的阴影将Bucky笼罩起来。蓦地肢体撕裂的剧痛席卷了Bucky所有的神经。他像破布娃娃般被丢在冰面上，瞪着怪物踉跄后退两步，跪倒在冰面上，手捂住不断冒血的脖子，并拔出匕首将其甩开。

皎洁的月亮再次从云层中出现，莹莹月光驱散了黑暗。在看清那张已变得扭曲而骇人，几乎无法辨认出原本面孔的脸时，Bucky睁大了双眼。刹那间，所有的悲痛与绝望铺天盖地地淹没了他。他想要呼喊，可血仍不断涌上他喉间，堵住他所有的声音。当他挣扎着扑过来，他扬起了头。  
Steve……

獠牙嵌入脖颈的一刻，Bucky默念着心爱之人的名字。人们常说濒死之人会在弥留之际回顾到一生中所有最重要的时刻，而他脑海里唯一出现的只有Steve那双澄澈而深情的蓝眸。

……对不起，我伤害了你......

Bucky清晰地感受着周身血液被快速地吸走，虽大张着嘴巴但已无法再吸入任何氧气。他用尽最后的力气抬起仅存的右手攀住爱人的背，艰难地移动指尖轻抚过冰冷的翼根——哦，他的堕落天使。

……拿走吧，让我成为你的一部分……

他一眨不眨地望着天空中渐渐被乌云吞噬的明月，一滴清泪缓缓滑落——

……我们可以永远在一起了......

急促而紊乱的心跳渐渐趋于平静。在心脏停止搏动的一刻，Bucky闭上了眼睛，深深地沉入无尽的黑暗之中。

我的至爱。

* * * * * *

一切糟透了。

当Loki在路边找到奄奄一息的Sam时，他不需多想也能知道其他人会如何了。而他最惦记的小鹿恐怕也已经……事情的发展超出了他预料。他并没有预见到这场伏击。即使是有，无法在白昼活动的吸血鬼什么也做不了。而Thor，虽然他爱他，但他可巴不得其他吸血鬼都被干掉——尤其是Steve，他是绝不会出手干预这场谋杀。

“先带他回孤堡医治，找到其他人一并带回去。”

接到命令的随行部下们立刻开始行动。Loki抬起头嗅了嗅空气，没有其他敌对的狼人和吸血鬼猎人，而Steve和Bucky已经远不在萨克斯通境内。

“往北。”狼人化的Thor盯着北方，粗声粗气地提示道。“死不了。”

“这都是你的错！”Loki忿忿道，“这事没完！”他撂下狠话立刻化成蝙蝠追着气味往北方飞去。

妒意刷过Thor，他从鼻子喷了喷气，尖锐地瞪了眼被心腹看押着的沃斯塔格，他受了重伤，而Sif下落不明。“带回去看押，不准任何人靠近，你带人去找到Sif，不管是死是活。”他冷冷地下令。

Hogun点点头，目送着首领往北方奔去，没一会儿便消失在视野里。他希望Sif最好是死了，否则背叛首领的她被活捉到只会生不如死。

* * * * * *

灼伤的剧痛与失血的虚弱感随着每一口灌入体内的鲜血得到缓解，嗜血的本能驱使着他吸干每一滴甜美至极的血液。

身下猎物的心脏已不再跳动。在咽下最后一口鲜血后，力量随同着身上伤势得到迅速恢复。纯真之血——世间没有任何珍馐能比得上这个。Steve舔去唇上的残血，他还需要更多的鲜血，但目前这些已足够自我愈合的所需了。他的大脑一片混沌，破碎的理智正渐渐复位。他尝试去回想和拼凑在此之前经历了什么。

袭击，爆炸，吸血鬼猎人，狼人……

他受了重伤，炸弹里掺满了银，他陷入了嗜血的狂暴……

Bucky……

他需要找到Bucky……必须找到他……

但，有什么不对——

Steve撑起身体，嘴里残留的甜美味道开始变成致命的毒药般苦涩而辛辣。他止不住浑身颤抖，作呕的感觉堵着他的喉咙。脖子宛如被一条无形的绳索狠狠勒住，逼迫他睁开眼睛去面对。

“……不……”

他死死的咬着内颊，血开始从紧抿的唇内溢出。他嘶哑地呜咽着睁开眼睛，然后闭上。他清晰地听见了世界坍塌，世间所有痛苦与绝望顷刻间深入骨髓，伴随而至的还有前所未有的强烈的怨恨。

一阵生理上的痉挛后，他再次睁开双眼。抬手小心翼翼地触碰那已然冰冷的脸颊，那纤长的睫毛上结了一层薄薄的冰霜。他以拇指轻轻拭去苍白的唇上已经干涸的血迹。

“Buck……”

Steve抱起支离破碎的爱人，他所咽下的每一滴血液此刻正在腐蚀着他的五脏六腑。尖利的指甲划开了手腕，他掰开Bucky紧闭的嘴巴，执着地将深红的精血灌入他的嘴内。

“醒醒，瞌睡虫……”他抱着他轻轻摇晃， 紧紧握着他已毫无生气的手亲吻着，在他耳边低声细语，“我认输了，Bucky，快醒来吧……”

一切都太晚了，他已无力回天。

明月将柔纱般的光辉洒在Bucky身上，他神情安详——就如同过去每一个夜晚伴在他身侧而眠时一般——如此圣洁美丽。Steve捧着Bucky的脸轻柔地吻上去，血色的泪濡湿了他与Bucky相贴的脸。他抱紧了至爱，展翅飞向黑夜深处。

* * * * * *

未抵达目的地，Loki已闻到了死亡的气味。蝙蝠群在降落的瞬间化成人形，在看到湖中心大片的血迹与断臂的刹那，Loki的胃沉了下去。冰面上凄惨而破碎的景象令他几乎迈不开脚步。他走过去，小心捡起了冻僵的断臂。闭上眼睛，透过肌肤感知，Loki看到了这里曾发生的一切。

哦，我可怜的小鹿……

一切都如他预见的一样，Bucky注定要经历死亡的洗礼。即便能时光倒流，也没人能阻止这一切。天意如此，这是他们之间无法逃脱的命运。

不过，这并不是他们的结局。还不是。

对于朋友们经历了这些不幸Loki感到幾分歉意，这不是他期望见到的。但，他最伟大的计划因此变得容易了。

我会带你回来，Bucky。Loki轻抚着断臂，在心中如是道。而你，会让我得到我想要的。

Loki转过身，静静守护在他身后的狼人正用那玻璃珠般通透的蓝眼睛凝视着他。他走到他面前，伸出一只手抚上狼雪白的脸颊。他的狼人温顺地低下头，他便扬起头吻了上去。狼人轻哼了一声，探出火热粗糙的舌头舔起他的唇瓣和下颚，痒得他咯咯直笑。

“很快——”Loki注视着那美丽的蓝眸低喃着，“My love——”他以手温柔地梳理着Thor脖子上厚实柔软的皮毛，薄唇勾起狡黠的微笑。“所有人都将跪在你我足下——”

“俯首称臣。”

* * * * * *

灯火通明的古堡内，每个人都战战兢兢，如履薄冰般地行动着。所有人都候命在寝殿门外，大气不敢出一口地低着头。

血池已经备好多时，但长老回来后再也没有踏出过寝殿。科尔森心急如焚地在紧闭的大门外来回踱步。他几番想要再次破门而入，让仆从们把主人送进血池里，但先前已经有好几个仆从因接近而被杀，这一干没用的手下都被吓得不愿服从他的指令了。在他一筹莫展之际，迎回了亲王与一众伤员。

“Loki大人，您可到了！求您劝劝主人——”科尔森心急如焚地说，“他无论如何也不肯入血池疗伤！”

安排了伤员去治疗后，Loki才回应了管家。“他带了一个人回来对吗？”他问。或者说一具尸体更准确。他闻着空气里飘荡着的无法形容的诱人香气——Bucky的血的香气，如他在冰湖感应到的一样，已经不存在一丝生命的迹象了。

“是……他、他不允许我们任何人靠近寝殿，我非常担忧他……”科尔森颤声道。几个小时前，已许久不曾回过孤堡的主人突然以兽化形态从天而降，然而却浑身是伤和血，散发出的暴戾之气宛如撒旦临世，他为此所受到的惊吓和恐惧至今仍挥之不去。服侍了主人几百年，他从未见过他会遭遇如此严重的伤害。匆匆一瞥主人怀中残缺不全的年轻人类，他并不认识对方，唯一能确定的是已经死亡多时了。

“我来处理，清走所有人，没我的命令不准接近。”Loki下令道，从随从手中接过一只递来的手提箱。

“可是……”

Loki冷冷地睨了眼科尔森。脊梁骨一阵发寒，科尔森生生咽下未完的话，立刻上前为他开了门。待他走进去后，他关上门遣散所有在场的人并跟着匆匆离开。

驾轻就熟地大步行走在漆黑的寝殿里，越接近深处，那迷人的香气就越来越浓郁。听科尔森说好几个人接近Steve时被杀了，怕不是被这味道引诱到失去理智了——吸血鬼绝对不喝死人血，死人的血和毒药没两样——即使如此，这气味撩得人心痒难耐得只想扑上去一尝滋味。不过，他可不会像那些白痴一样无脑地搭上自己的命，遣退这些人也是防止有蠢货引起骚乱。

在快接近目标时，Loki停在安全位置处——大概也不会多安全，他心想，Steve身上的戾气让他着实有点发毛。静静地站了片刻，他沉着地开口：“你应该去疗伤，Steve。”

降至冰点的空气似乎在他说出第一个字的瞬间就凝结了，只因为赌上对Steve的了解和他们之间的情谊，他才没有在那蝠翼的利爪在大理石板上缓缓划出刺耳切割声时被吓退。“我知道怎么救他。”他继续开口，“你必须恢复好才能帮我，除非你不想要他回来了。”

依旧得不到任何回应的Loki忍不住往前挪了一步，不料这一动，他完全来不及反应就被一只有力的手掐住了脖子，整个人被轻而易举地举离了地面。手提箱哐当掉在地上，他抓住了那只干枯却如钢铁般僵硬的手腕，努力镇定有些慌乱的自己——倘若他再动一下，可能就人首分离了。

“我很抱歉，Steve……但你必须相信我，我们能救回他，时间不等人。”Loki断断续续地劝说着，“Buck……Bucky需要你！”

听到Bucky的名字，那只手终于有了反应。恢复自由的Loki落在地面上时，往后踉跄几步稳住身形才没有狼狈地摔在地上。骇人的压迫感远去了，他捡起手提箱放置在最近的桌上。小心翼翼走到通往血池的石门旁，按下机关打开了石门，一小片冷萤光的照进了幽暗的室内。他对Steve柔声说：“来，到血池里，你得疗伤。”

Loki在门边静候了许久，Steve终于从床边离开，蹒跚地拖着步子走到门里。Loki暗暗地咽了口口水，亦步亦趋地跟在他身后进入石门里。

由九根石柱撑起的圆形大厅中央，嵌着纯金族徽标志的六边形石板整体缓缓下沉，随即分割成六块三角旋转着打开，接着满满一眼血池呈现在眼前。冷光下的血汤呈现着浓郁的墨色，绝对新鲜的处子之血。Loki注视着高大的身影顺着刻有古老咒文的黄金台阶慢慢走下血池，最后完全没入其中后，他重新让石板合起。疗愈期间Steve必须一直浸泡在封闭血池中，而池内会不间断地注入新的血液以保持新鲜的程度。以他的伤势，完全恢复最快也要12个小时。

无声退出了石室，Loki打亮了寝殿的灯光。他来到那张华丽宫廷风的床榻旁，撩开纱幔坐在了床沿上。躺在被褥中的Bucky已经是破破烂烂的，脸上和身上都是血污，断臂亦触目惊心。

真可怜，你真不该被如此对待……

Loki伸出手轻抚过那冰冷的脸颊，视线落在脖子上熟悉的伤口，上面的血已经干涸凝固了。诱惑般的，他的指尖开始慢慢往下，在快碰触到伤口上的血渍时他触电般收回了手。冷眼看了片刻那安详的脸庞，Loki起身走到一旁，按下通讯器按钮召唤了科尔森。

“给他好好沐浴，收拾好点，想活命的，就把你们肮脏的心思收起来！”

仆从们立刻在科尔森的监管下诚惶诚恐地执行起Loki的命令。Loki打开那只手提箱，里面其实是一个小型的冰库，保存着半截手臂。Loki盯着断肢思量几许，唤来科尔森，交代：“处理掉，不再需要了。”科尔森迟疑地看了眼Loki，但还是听命地合起手提箱，亲自带离了寝殿。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读和给予kudo的亲！欢迎点评剧情~XD


End file.
